Daydreams
by Addison Beckett
Summary: LL JJ Fanfiction. Set after Ep. 5.16. Lorelai is daydreaming a lot about her and Luke, their past and their future. Do you want to know more about this fanfiction? Read and find out. Final Chapter is up. Please read and review. Story complete: Yes
1. Default Chapter

A/N This is my first GG fanfic ever, maybe not my last one, we´ll see. I want to thank David for beta reading this story **hug **

For your notice, English is not my native language. This is the first chapter of this story, the second chapter will be up in the next days. Thanks to all for your support. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Gilmore girls belongs to ASP and the WB, arent they lucky?

DAYDREAMS 

- 1 -

She was running on empty. Her feet were red and swollen, causing her to take off her shoes.

"Damn it!" she mumbled while looking at the clock in the lobby of the Dragonfly Inn. "Another 5 hours to go".

She stifled a yawn, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Soon a smile crept across her face. She was daydreaming now, remembering the events of the previous night.

_She still felt his hands lingering on her sweat-soaked body. Her red lips were swollen from the wild and passionate kisses they shared while making love. Her skin still burned and her whole body was shaking. Her breathing was heavy, but was slowly returning to normal. She turned around to see Luke starring at her. She looked into those beautiful green-blue eyes which were still filled with the lust and desire they had experienced before. _

_The three words were on her lips, those three magical words which could change everything, making everything better than it already was, or turning everything upside down. She sighed and closed her eyes. _

_"It's too soon," she thought to herself._

_Suddenly she felt his hands caressing her face, finally resting on her cheek. She felt her head moving and then his lips crushed against hers. She smiled, accepting the kiss, deepening it. Her hands moved around his neck, bringing him even closer to her. His hands were now running through her hair, but his lips never left hers._

Finally, when they were both out of breath they broke apart, staring at each other.

"Go to sleep," he told her in his husky voice.

She smiled. She loved his voice, and she loved it even more now that they had made love. His voice was so much deeper than usual and it was turning her on -- again. She shook her head to get rid of those dirty thoughts which were now dancing around in her mind.

"_Goodnight, Handsome," she whispered softly into his ear before kissing him once again and snuggling down beside him. _

"_Night, Gorgeous," he replied, feeling her head resting on his chest. _

_Soon both drifted off into a blissful sleep._

Lorelai snapped out of the daze she was in and cleared her throat, hoping that her red cheeks would soon change back into a normal pink shade. Again she was looking at the clock.

"Another 4 hours and 50 minutes to go," she moaned before making her way to the kitchen to get some coffee.

She entered the kitchen and was greeted by a very bubbly Sookie.

"Hey Lorelai. Coffee?" she asked, passing her with quick moves and pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Umm, yeah, sure. That's why I'm here," she smiled, taking the cup from Sookie.

"Soooo?" Sookie asked raising her eyebrows.

"So what?" Lorelai replied, taking a gulp of her elixir of life.

"How's Luke?"

"Oh, he's fine I guess. Busy at the diner."

"Everything okay with you two?"

"Yeah sure, everything's all right. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious, that's all. " Sookie answered, returning to her vegetables.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lorelai whispered so that only Sookie could hear it.

"Sure, Doll, go ahead."

Lorelai took a deep breath, trying to form a sentence.

"Umm … when did you notice that you and Jackson ... you know … were meant for each other? When did you realize that he's the one ... that you loved?"

Sookie turned around, a smile across her face

"Oh my God. Oh my God!"

She jumped up and down.

"You love Luke?"

Not that it was anything surprising. Sookie always knew that Luke and Lorelai were deeply in love, even before they became a couple. But to hear those words coming out of Lorelai mouth was something really big.

Lorelai nodded, glancing down at her shoes.

"I think I do," she mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Aww, that's sooo great! I'm so happy for you."

Sookie ran up to her best friend and hugged her.

"I know you two are meant for each other … everyone knows."

Lorelai smiled shyly and said, "Thanks. But now my other question is -- when did you tell him and how?"

"Oh Sugar, you'll feel it, when the moment's right, I mean. Don't worry about it, just go with the flow. Don't think about it. It'll happen when it happens."

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled, taking another sip of her coffee.

"You know what? Take the afternoon off. Michel and I can manage the Inn alone. Just take some time for yourself.. Visit your boyfriend. You've worked enough these past few months. Take a break."

And with those words Sookie was shoving Lorelai out of the kitchen.

"I don't want to see you back here until tomorrow morning." She grinned and turned around.

Lorelai smiled, thanking God for such a wonderful best friend.

"See you tomorrow, Sookie, and thanks again -- for everything."

Lorelai got her purse and headed towards her Jeep.

Tbc 

A/N 2 So? You liked it? Want to read more? Shall I stop? Please read and review, thanks


	2. Part 2

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews I really appreciate it. Its great to hear that you like it and want me to go on. Special thanks to my ff buddies who cracked me up with some of their comments (you know to who I´m reffering to, don't ya) :D. And thanks again to David for betareading this chapter.

Disclaimer: same as in chapter 1

Oh... this story takes place after Pulp Fiction but before To live and let Diorama.. maybe I´ll work the newest episodes into the story at some point

So here for you all, the 2nd chapter.

ENJOY

- 2 -

When she opened the door, her thoughts went back to Luke. Just the simple thought of him or just hearing his name made her smile. She got into the car, closing her eyes. When did she become that lucky?

Luke parked the car in front of the diner, turning off the engine.  
"Dinner was great." Lorelai said before Luke even had the chance to start a conversation. 

"Yeah it was awesome. We -- well, maybe we can do that again, someday. If you're not too busy."

"_I'd like that, very much." _

_Lorelai looked at him. She didn't want this evening to end, not now._

_Luke was feeling the same., He didn't want her to leave, but what now? His hands were shaking._

"_Uh, would you, maybe like to come in, for coffee?" he asked, hoping that she would say yes._

_Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_Sure, I thought you would never ask."_

_She gave him a quick peck on his lips and smiled . How much he adored that smile of hers. Hers was the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen._

"_Okay, lets go," he said nervously getting out of the car with Lorelai following him. He opened the diner and told Lorelai to sit down._

"_So, Bud and Maisy really know you, huh?" she said as she sat at the counter._

"_Yeah, they have been like a second family for me. Now they are my only family, except for you, and Rory, of course," he added before pouring her a cup of coffee._

_She smiled at this, her heart melting at the thought that he considered Rory and her his family. _

_Taking a gulp of her coffee she continued. "I really liked it at Sniffys, it was so comfortable. I just felt welcomed, not like a stranger, like I´ve already been there a couple of times." _

_Luke nodded. He knew exactly what she meant. _

"_I can believe it had been a whorehouse" Lorelai laughed._

"_Yeah Maisy likes to shock people with this story, but its true, like the rest of the story."_

_Lorelai waved her hands in the air, almost choking on her coffee._

"_I will never read the back of a menu ever again. I swear. Sniffy's story was just horrible and VERY depressing. I still feel sad about it." _

"_I never told you to read it" Luke replied._

_She smiled up at him, her eyes fixed on Luke's, and he couldn't help but smile back at her._

_After a while Lorelai sighed. "Maybe I should go."_

_She didn't want to leave, but the evening was heading in no direction._

"_Yeah, it is kinda late," Luke answered, locking eyes with her. He didn't want her to leave. _

_Lorelai broke the eye contact before getting up, got her purse and headed for the door. She was about to say goodnight when she heard him calling after her._

"_Don't go." _

Lorelai turned around, a curious look on her face. Luke ran up to her grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.

"_I don't want you to leave," he whispered into her ear while closing the space between them. _

"_Stay!" he breathed._

_She could feel his breath on her skin. Hers caught in her throat. Their faces drew closer together, only a breath between them, their lips only inches apart, and finally they met -- they met in a soft, gentle kiss._

_Lorelai felt her heart beating faster, her hands touching his neck, bringing him even closer to her. She felt his tongue on her bottom lip and opened her mouth letting his tongue enter._

_As their tongues met, she felt a jolt of electricity, causing her to shiver. Luke moaned. He never experienced anything like this before. It felt like heaven. His hands were roaming over her body now, running up and down her back. _

"I´m not going anywhere." Lorelai whispered with a shaky voice.

And with those words, it was sealed.

_When they were out of breath, they pulled apart. Their eyes were still locked and a smile appeared on both faces. Luke gently took her hand, kissing it and leading her upstairs. _

_They both knew that they wanted this, it just felt right, it felt more right than anything else._

Again Lorelai snapped out of the daze she was in.

"Well that was a very intense daydream," she thought as she smiled.

As she took her keys out of her purse, her hands were shaking and she felt the urge to be with him. Now she really craved to be with Luke. She wanted to see him, wanted to kiss him, hold him. She wanted him to make love to her -- to touch her, caress her, kiss her, and doing all the wonderful things only he seemed to know.

It wasn't long until she started the engine, pulled out of the space, and made her way to Luke's Diner.

Tbc

A/N 2: You liked it? Then please leave a review, thanks : )


	3. Part 3

A/N: Thank you guys for all your kind reviews, I´m sooo glad you like my story.

Janet, hehe well I´d love just to write fanfictions and doing this as my job, but I don't think this will ever happen. Thanks to all my ff buddies (Becky (wow .. you did leave a review .. I´m so honoured), Laurence (well we´ll see if this chapter gets hot), Cat (lets see if I´ll keep my crown), Conny (glad you enjoyed it), Natasha (glad you loved the falshback), Vera (hehe sure toyin is fun), Val (thanks : ) have to read your fic) and Yvonne) thanks to Carmen for her nice review (glad you liked the first date scene) and thanks to ProFfeSser, Anoriza, tabitha, Mrs. Scott Patterson, lorelaivictoriadanes. And thanks to those who didn't leave a review but told me in private.

Thanks to David for beta reading this chapter : )

Disclaimer: All belongs to the wonderful Amy and to the WB

Enjoy the 3rd part of "DAYDREAMS"

- 3 -

Lorelai parked her car at the opposite side of the diner, looking through the window. She saw him standing behind the counter, pouring coffee for the customers.

She got out of the car, closed the door and walked up to the front door of her boyfriend's restaurant.

When he heard the door jingle he looked up. A smile appeared on his face and his eyes began to sparkle. Whenever he saw her his mood changed from "bad as hell" to "what a wonderful day".

"Hey," he called out for her, waving her to sit down.

"Hey, stranger," she replied, sitting down at a table.

Immediately he was by her side with a large cup and hot fresh coffee. Setting down the mug he began to pour the magical fluid.

"Thanks." She sipped her coffee. "Busy?"

"Oh, no. The lunch rush is over. I have nothing to do."

She smiled. "Great, I ... Sookie threw me out of the Inn."

"Uh why? Something happened?"

"No, she just, she told me to take the afternoon off."

"You're sick?"

"No, Luke, I'm not. I just wanted to see you and I missed you, and I guess it was so obvious that Sookie send me home. In fact she send me to you. So, here I am."

"Glad you dropped by. I can get Caesar to run the diner, so maybe we can have a late lunch or ... something"

"I like that idea. First lunch, and after that, maybe some desert?"

"Sure. What do you want for desert? Apple-pie?"

Lorelai shook her head.

"That's not what I meant, Luke. I meant another kind of desert." She looked at him seductively.

"Oh…." was the only word Luke managed to say before turning five shades of red.

"You're blushing!" Lorelai laughed. "I didn't know I had such an effect on you."

"You always had, Lorelai Gilmore."

And with those words he kissed her passionately. For the first time he didn't care about the people in the diner.

"So what about lunch?" Lorelai asked though the kiss. "I´m starving."

He grinned stood up and disappeared into the kitchen.

A while later he returned with a cheeseburger, some chilli-fries and of course, some more coffee.

"Angel, you've got wings baby." she looked up, thanking him with her eyes and began to eat.

Meanwhile, Luke talked to Caesar about the plan to take the afternoon off and told him to close up the diner later. Caesar nodded and Luke left, looking forward to the afternoon with Lorelai.

"Ready?" he asked when he approached her.

She nodded standing up, searching her purse for money.

"Lorelai stop it. You're not gonna pay."

"Luke, you'll go broke if you don't let me pay for my food and coffee, or even Rory's."

Luke shook his head.

"You don't want to mess with me, do you?" He folded his arms, staring at her.

"Okay, you win, I won't pay. But you'll lose a lot of money because of us."

He laughed.

"I know, but it doesn't matter. C´mon, let's go. Or do you want to ... well ... go upstairs?"

"I don't care, both is fine with me." Lorelai looked around "But ... you have customers and ... I don't feel comfortable when I have the feeling that they can… you know, hear us… or at least imagine what we're doing up there."

"Your place is it then."

He smirked as he grabbed her arm and they both went to her car, stepped in and headed for Lorelai's house.

As soon as they left the car they were all over each other. They had difficulties reaching the front door without getting undressed.

Lorelai was kissing Luke, hard and passionate, her lips crashing against his again and again. Her right hand was running up and down his back while she opened the door with the other one. She pulled him in with her, making her way over to the couch while she began to unbutton his flannel-shirt.

"Too small. Upstairs!" Luke moaned against her mouth, shoving her towards the stais and kissing her neck.

They got up the stairs leaving a trail of clothes as they reached the bedroom. Luke laid her down on the mattress, kissing her lips first and then trailing sweet little kisses along her jaw line and her collarbone, touching her now bare skin with his probing hands. _It feels so good_, he thought.

Only the soft barrier of their underwear separated them from heaven.

She shivered under his touch, letting a soft moan escape from her mouth. She kissed his chest and touched his strong arms, running up and down them until her hands moved behind his neck bringing her lips back to his. Her heart fluttered and she felt herself wanting him more than anything else in her life. They kissed pationately, her lips never leaving hers.

Soon their bodys joined in form one. They made love all through the night and as they reached that magic pinnacle, they knew it could never get any better

Tbc

AN 2: Please let me know what you think. Good? Bad? In between?


	4. Part 4

A/N: I´d like to take this opportunity to thank **L (yep you were right about it, haha), Val, Mrs. Scott Patterson, Janet (good to hear that this is one of your favs : ) ), Vera (well grinning is always good, isnt it?), Gilmoremajorfan, ProFeSser, Kadda (tja grins), anoriza, Nat (blush.. thanks), Conny (yeah luke blushing is soo cute), Michele : ), Meve, regina philangi, lifelover, SailorMoon2882 (oops thanks for pointing that out), Carmen (yeah the angel you´ve got wings baby is one of my fav. too), Sanna, Ally, K and Anna (haha youre cracking me up here)** for your kind reviews. I really appreciate it and I really loooooove reviews, haha. Oh and don't worry, I´ll rate one of my later chapters M, I know that some of you want me to be all Dirty in here :grinning:

Thanks again to David who helped me with this chapter. : )

Disclaimer: Like I said, not mine. The only things I own are my car, a TV and a DVD player.. oh and my PC (marty) yeah I do name all my stuff.. so .. I´m a bit crazy.. just like Lorelai, lol

Ok so here is the next chapter

ENJOY

**DAYDREAMS**

- Part 4 -

Luke woke up the next morning with Lorelai still sleeping by his side. Her head was resting on his chest and her left hand was on his stomach.

Luke's fingers traced lazy circles on her soft back, feeling her smooth skin underneath his fingertips.

He looked at the sleeping beauty besides him and his eyes moistened. How long did he wait for this to happen?

Luke had been in love with Lorelai for the past 5 years, maybe even longer. First he didn't admit it, telling everyone they were just friends. No one ever said anything about the chemistry between Lorelai and him, or the "thing" they had for each other at this time, although they all knew that there was something going on. But then the incident with Rachel happened.

Rachel was his first love. The only woman he'd been with in a serious way. He was madly in love with her during high school and after. But then she left. She left him and Stars Hollow, leaving him heartbroken.

And suddenly, years later, she came back, the same old Rachel, as beautiful as ever. She came back into his life telling him that she would stay this time – for good.

Luke had dreamed about this moment for a very long time, wishing for her to come back to him, but now that it really happened, he didn't want her back. He moved on and fell in love with another woman – Lorelai. He didn't have the guts to admit it to himself, but in his heart he knew it was true.

It wasn't long until Rachel realized that there was more between Luke and this crazy coffee lady than just simple friendship. But the weird thing was, Rachel actually liked Lorelai. Luke had caught them in his apartment, talking like they were friends.

Then the day came, the day when Rachel left – again! He remembered that day exactly.

He was just coming back from a town meeting.

_Rachel was standing behind the counter_

"_Oh, you're back."_

"_Yeah, nothing much pressing at the town meeting." He replied while looking at her. _

"_Okay. Well, the bread shipment's all put away, and I sent Caesar home since it was pretty dead." She started to wipe off the counter, but pulled the napkin away. _

"_Good. Good Call" _

"_Thanks." _

_Rachel picked up her bags and walked out from behind the counter._

"_Oh…So you're leaving huh?" _

_'This can't be happening … not again!' he thought ._

"_Yeah." _

"_Were you even gonna tell me?" he asked in disbelief._

"_I was waiting for you to get back so I could say goodbye." She took a few steps forward._

"_Yeah, you at least always do that. So go." He was looking down at his shoes now. _

"_Don't you even want to know why?" _

"_I know why." _

"_I don't think you do." She was a bit angry now. _

"_It's just like all the other times, Rachel. You're the anywhere but here girl, you're restless, you're bored, it is what it is." _

"_That's not it." Rachel said as she walked towards him. _

"_Then what is it? Is there another guy?" He asked, but not really wanting to know if he was right. _

"_No." Its not another guy, she thought. _

"_Then what?" Luke was annoyed. _

"_It's another girl." _

_Luke's eyes widened_

"_What? You telling me you're. . ." _

_Rachel almost laughed sarcastically at his statement_

"_The other girl isn't for me, Luke, it's for you." She said a bit louder than actually planned. _

"_Okay. Now that's crazy." Luke said and turned around _

"_Oh Yeah?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_No, it's not." Rachel mumbled shaking her head. _

"_You feel you need a different excuse this time to mix things up a little, fine. But you are not leaving because of me." _

"_I'm sure you tried Luke. But admit it, you're heart wasn't in it." She was calmer now._

"_My heart was in it. I was here, I didn't leave. . . .I don't get this."_

_Luke really didn't know what she was saying. _

"_Luke."_

"_And what are you talking about, another girl. What other girl?"_

_Rachel looked up at him with an "oh you know damn well what girl I mean" look._

"_Oh Rachel, no, you don't mean. . . She and I are just friends. I told you that a thousand times." Luke told her trying to sound serious _

"_No. You told it to me once. And you could barely get it out then."_

_She touched his arm looking him in the eyes._

"_Okay, this is crazy. You've got it wrong here. It's not. . .She and I are. . .uh. . ." _

_He had to admit it, she was right. _

"_I'm gonna go. I'll miss you." She hugged him goodbye. "Stay in touch, 'kay?" _

"_Rachel, come on." He begged. _

_Rachel walked to the door. Then she stopped and turned around to look at Luke. _

"_So don't wait too long, okay." _

"_To what?" he gave her a curious look _

"_To tell her."_

_And with those words, Rachel left – forever._

He snapped out of his daydream.

Rachel was right. He loved Lorelai. He smiled. He didn't get a chance to tell her back then but they were together now, and that's all that mattered to him.

Lorelai meant everything to Luke. She was the one for him, the woman he wanted to marry, the woman he actually wanted to start a family with – soon. He loved her more than anything else in his entire life.

But he never told her. He never said those magical three words to her.

Luke wasn't good at explaining his feelings, he let his actions speak. He bought her a TV for his bed room, so that Lorelai was able to watch TV when he had to go to bed early because of early deliveries. Luke even built her her own shelf in the bathroom. He remembered the look on her face when she noticed these things. And the smile of her made it worth it. To see her happy made his heart melt.

Again he looked at the sleeping form of Lorelai besides him, caressing her face. She shifted slightly and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey," she said in a still sleepy voice

"Hey. Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up. Go back to sleep."

He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hmm. I don't want to go back to sleep. How about breakfast and coffee? I'm starving." she grinned.

Luke smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"You're always starving. But I'll make you some breakfast, and yes, I'll even make you some coffee. I just wish I could get you away from that bad habit."

"Never, coffee is my drug, I'll never get rid of it,"

"I figured."

He moved the covers and wanted to get out of bed.

"Hey, where are you going" Lorelai pouted.

"You said something about breakfast remember?" Luke reminded her.

"But you're not going without a kiss."

She pulled him back and kissed him passionately.

Luke kissed her back with everything he had. He deepened the kiss letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Their tongues danced around each other and a soft moan escaped from him.

Lorelai grabbed him, pulling him down on the matress, her hands running up and down his back finally resting on his gorgeous butt.

"Lorelai…"

"Sorry." She pulled away blushing. "I didn't want to distract you." she grinned.

Luke got up, running his hands nervously through his hair.

"Uh, what was I going to do? Oh yeah, breakfast."

He glanced down at Lorelai, who lay naked beneath the covers. The covers were barely  
covering Lorelai. Covering enough of her to qualify as being 'decent', but not enough to keep Luke from wanting to climb back into bed with her.

"I'd better go," he said trying not to look at her.

Lorelai laughed. "Blueberry pancakes please."

"Ok… sure, I'll call you when they are done, 'kay?"

"Thanks, Luke."

Luke made his way down the stairs while Lorelai snuggled down under the covers.

Tbc

Good? Not Good?

Want to know how this is going to continue? Please leave a review : )


	5. Part 5

**A/N**: Wow guys thank you so much for all the reviews. I was blown away : )

Thanks to **Anna** (hehe sorry I wont mention his gorgeous butt ever again), **Caitlin**, **Gilmoremajorfan**, **Marva**, **Carmen**, **ProFfeSser**, **Anoriza**, **David** (hehe well .. you have to wait and see), **Meve**, **L** (I promised you that I will rate on of my later chapter M.. and I keep my promises), **Kadda**, **LukeNlorelaifan**, **Conny** (haha I knew you would like it), **OzDust**, **Kasia** (hope it was worth to wait ;) ), **Hilde** (haha here is your chapter 5), **Sanna**, **Val**, **Manda** (thanks I´ll keep that in mind), **Irishdncr2**, **Nat** (of course I don't mind), **BornBlue**, **Michele**, **Pao** (yay.. you finally had the time to catch up on my fic), **Janet** and **chrisy89rocks**. You really encourage me in continuing this story.

Thanks to David for beta reading this part.

**Disclaimer**: not mine, not mine sniff

Enjoy the new part of **DAYDREAMS**

- Part 5 -

A few minutes later the air was filled with the scent of fresh coffee and pancakes.

Lorelai decided to take a quick shower before making her way down to the kitchen. She uncovered, got up, and searched for some clean clothes. When she finally found them she made her way to the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth, took a quick shower and washed her hair. As she stepped out of the shower and got dressed she could smell the scent of coffee even more, just like as it was trying to seduce her. Lorelai dried her hair for a few minutes and then followed the scent down the stairs.

She was in the kitchen now, watching Luke making breakfast for her.

"I knew coffee would wake you up," he said without turning around.

She smiled and closed her eyes inhaling the smell of fresh coffee as her thoughts drifted … and drifted until she was daydreaming… again.

"_Hey, you're up" Luke stated while making breakfast _

"_Hey, you're cooking." She grinned and walked up to him _

"_Yep, making the works. Even threw a couple blintzes in there to confuse you". _

"_Wow. Where did all this come from?" Lorelai's eyes widened at the sight of food. Real food, in her house. _

" _What?" he asked confused, turning around _

"_The food, the pans, the bowls, the spatula." She looked at every thing. _

"_Food's from Doose's, pans and bowls, you had, and the spatula's mine." He almost smiled as he explained this to her. _

"_You travel with a spatula?" she grinned while pulling a mug out of the nearby cabinet. _

"_Sometimes." _

"_You've actually found yourself in scraping and flipping situations without the trusty spatula before?" _

_She was teasing him now, and she loved it _

_Luke unfazed, continued to stir at the food in the pan._

"_Your coffee should be ready in a minute." He told her without looking up. _

_Lorelai smiled brightly _

"_Smells good. Umm, hey, Luke?"_

" _Yep?" _

"_You cooking this is so sweet - -." Lorelai began but was cut off by Luke rolling his eyes_

"_But?" _

"_I just figured, you know, we'd go to Luke's for breakfast." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because I like Luke's breakfast." _

" _I am Luke." Luke mumbled slightly annoyed. _

"_I know." _

"_This is the same stuff I make at the diner." Luke explained _

"_I know." _

"_So what's the difference?" _

" _Well, the difference is, while you are Luke, we're not at Luke's." Lorelai tried to make this clear. _

" _So?" _

"_Well, I have my things, you know? I have certain things. And one of my things is going to Luke's. And just because I now have "Dating Luke" doesn't mean I want to lose my "Cooking Luke." _

"_But I am cooking, and I am Luke." Luke grumbled. _

"_Look, it's like Tommy Lee having a Starbucks at his house." _

_Luke was lost but resumed cooking_

" _What?" _

"_On the surface, it sounds great. But half the reason you go to a Starbucks is to go to a Starbucks, you know, to go out and see the people." Now she was rambling. _

"_Tommy Lee has a Starbucks in his house"? _

_"Cribs, baby. Watch it." _

"_Like a whole Starbucks with workers and everything?" He cocked an eyebrow _

"_The point is that, while some things have changed -- and that's great -- I don't want everything to change completely." She remarked, being completely serious._

_Luke sighed._

"_Okay, see you at Luke's."_

_Lorelai grinned_

"Lorelai?"

Luke was standing in front of her watching her curiously.

"LORELAI" he tried again

"Uh what?" She snapped back into reality

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, worried, "I called you about ten times and you didn't answer."

"Sure. I'm fine," she smiled. "I just remembered the day when you made breakfast for me for the first time, here at home."

"Oh, Lorelai, this isn't about going to my diner now, cause you don't want everything to change and because it's a difference if I cook here and not at the diner? "

"No," she laughed. "Its not about that." She kissed him on the lips "Its just … a nice memory, that's all"

He smiled back

"So… we're gonna stay here this time?"

"Yes Luke, c'mon its not like you never cooked for me here."

"I know, but I never made breakfast for you in here. You always wanted your breakfast at the diner."

Lorelai thought about Luke's words. He was right, they ate dinner at her place and sometimes he brought some food over for lunch, but they never had breakfast at home.

She walked up to him, her hands going around his waist.

"I actually like you cooking breakfast for me here. I know it was weird at first, and yes I said I didn't want everything to change. Maybe it was just … you know moving to fast for me, but … I like it, I like it very much."

She kissed him softly

"As for me I could wake up at my place everyday with you by my side or at the smell of your breakfast," she declared, but suddenly pulled away when she realized what she just said.

Luke looked at her. Did she really say she wanted him there every morning. Waking up at her house, making her breakfast?

"Uh.. Luke listen … I´m sorry"

"About what?" he asked her trying to get a confirmation of what she just said

"I didn't mean ... to scare you away, or something like that."

"Lorelai, I don't even know exactly what you meant by that."

Well, he could think of one or two things, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"I, uh… Just lets drop it, okay Luke?"

"No, that's not okay." He shook his head

"But, I didn't mean it … it just slipped out."

"Oh…" Luke looked at her disappointed.

As she saw the look in his eyes she touched his hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"You're disappointed," she stated simply, lifting his chin up so he had to look her in the eyes

"Kinda," he mumbled under his breath.

"So, you knew what I meant?"

"I'm not 100 sure but I thought you meant something like, well me sleeping here more often, waking up holding you, making you breakfast more often ... just ... be here more often. Maybe even.…" he trailed off.

She nodded.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Yeah what?"

"Maybe even…."

He just looked at her.

"Lorelai, please, can't you just say it out loud?"

She sighed and took a deep breath.

But before she could answer her thoughts drifted off --

"_Good morning."_

_He bent down and kissed her._

"_Hey," she replied kissing him back "How long have you been up?"_

"_Not long … I was just watching you sleep."_

"_Aww, you know I don't like that." She covered her face._

_He laughed._

"_But you're so cute while you're sleeping."_

"_Stop that." _

_She playfully hit his arm_

_He shifted his arm and moved it around her shoulders. She leaned into him_

_Their eyes met._

"_I'm glad you asked me to move in with you. It's like home to me," he told her._

"_Luke?" _

_He looked at her._

"_It is home, Luke. This is our home. This is Rory's, yours and my home. We are a family, Luke"_

_Luke smiled back at her and kissed her deeply._

_Lorelai had never been happier_

"Lorelai?"

No response

"Lorelai, I asked you something!"

Her eyes fluttered and she snapped out of the daze she was in.

"Sorry … I…."

He looked at her and folded his arms.

"Where were we?" she asked

"I just ... never mind."

He turned around

"No." Lorelai got hold of his arm.

"Luke, I was thinking … that sentence, it didn't just slip out. I mean yes, it did, but I meant what I said. I'd love to have you around more often. I'd love to wake up every morning in your arms, you holding me. I'd love you making breakfast for me, and…."

She took a deep breath.

"And I'd love you to ... just be here ... to stay here … to come here after you closed the diner, to sleep here, to wake up here, going to work and come back … to my place … everyday."

"Lorelai…" He looked at her confused "Do you want me to…move in?"

She nodded, glancing down at her shoes nervously waiting for his reaction.

TBC

You like it? Or you don't? Please leave a review, thanks : )


	6. Part 6

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. You guys Rock! Thanks to **Janet**, **Gilmoremajorfan**, **VeroSNM** (haha am I really mean?), **LorelaiAKACoffeeAddict** (god you shocked me here for a sec), **ProFfeSser** (thanks.. and I swear I´m gonna read your story.. I so want to do it .. I just need time ;) ), **Anna** (haha well I´m mean ..you know that .. thatswhy I used a cliffhanger, hehe), **Anoriza**, **gilmorecorr** (haha yeah you already reviewed.. but that's ok), **Laurence** (hug ..just one more week, hun), **Hilde** (thanks, blush), **Carmen** (thank you I´m glad to hear that), **Sanna** (don't be sorry, its ok ;) ), **Jessica**, **Nat** (haha yeah youre getting old ..youre almost 18, hehe), **Kadda** (thank you so much, glad to hear you love it), **Barbara** (haha hope you didn't wait to long for the new chapter), **Casha** (haha yeah you live far far away in scott world), **RogueHoney **(yeah luke and lorelai all the way) and **screaming truth**. You guys are great.

Disclaimer: Not mine… all belongs to the WB and ASP

Thanks for beta reading this part David

Ok so here is the next chapter of DAYDREAMS.. hope you enjoy it.

- Part 6 -

Previously on DAYDREAMS

_Lorelai took a deep breath_

"_And I'd love you to ... just be here ... to stay here … to come here after you closed the diner, to sleep here, to wake up here, going to work and come back … to my place … everyday."_

"_Lorelai…" He looked at her confused "Do you want me to…move in?"_

_She nodded, glancing down at her shoes nervously waiting for his reaction._

Lorelai's words were echoing in his ears. Was he really ready to move in with her? It only had been a few months, since they got back together.

As he closed his eyes it took him only a few seconds to make a decision. After all he loved her, cared for her and wanted nothing more than to be with her, every single day, every single hour and every single minute.

Luke opened his eyes and smiled, lifted her chin up to again meet his eyes.

"I'd love to," he said in his husky voice, his eyes sparkling down at her.

He saw tears in her eyes, one of them making its way down her cheek.

"Shhhh, don't cry."

He hugged her.

"You really want to?"

She sniffled almost inaudible trying to blink away the happy tears.

"More than anything else," he breathed against her hair.

She pulled away, looking up at him. His eyes were filled with love, pure love. Again she wanted to say that she loved him but she just couldn't get the words out.

"I…. I'm so happy about that," she told him sincerely and hugged him again.

He wanted to say it, say that he loved her, that she was the love of his life, the one.

"I… I… me too." he replied cursing himself for not saying those three words.

What was wrong with him? He really loved her, he felt it in his heart, she was the one he wanted to be with. He loved her more than his own life. So why couldn't he get the words out?

Again he pulled away from her, pacing through the kitchen.

Lorelai watched him. She couldn't believe that she simple couldn't say "I love you" to a person. This time she really felt it. With Max, Jason or even Christopher she never really felt this way, but with Luke it was totally different.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she called after Luke

"Nothing ... just..."

He still paced through the kitchen making his way almost to the front of the kitchen then turned around and came back.

He stood in front of her now.

"Lorelai, I. . . . ."

She looked up at him, playing with her fingers.

"Yes?"

He took her hand and led her to the table.

"Could you … please sit down for a sec?"

"Uhm, sure"

She sat down and looked at him.

He turned off the stove to keep the food from burning, took a seat and entwined fingers with her.

"Listen . . ."

Luke took a deep breath, his hands began to shake

"Oh Luke, if you don't want to move in with me, it's fine … really. You don't need to, I don't want to force you into something you don't want." Lorelai said sadly.

"No… that's not it, please hear me out Lorelai"

She nodded

"First of all, You know I'm not very good with words, but I'll try."

He looked straight at her.

"Lorelai … you … you are perfect, beautiful, gorgeous. You ... you make me smile, make me laugh. Whenever I'm around you, I feel good, I feel complete. You make me happy, Lorelai. You make me want to sing and hum all day long, Not that I'm doing it now, but you know ... I could if I wanted to."

She smiled.

"Since I've been with you, I am a better person. Everyone in town has told me that I've changed, that you changed me. Not in a bad way I might add. You amaze me everyday, Lorelai, YOU made me a better person."

"Luke.…"

"I'm not finished yet."

Lorelai shut up and watched him as he continued.

"It has always been you. I was just too stubborn to admit it. When I saw you for the first time, I was mesmerized by your beauty. But, you began to speak..."

They both laughed.

"But I never had any doubts that we would end up together, even after your almost marriage with Max. Or, well, that thing with Nicole, which by the way, was probably the most stupid idea I've ever had."

He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"I'm lost without you. When we broke up, I was ... well, let's just say in a total bad mood. I was throwing around things, screaming at customers, burning the food. I was just miserable. I don't want that to happen … ever again. I need you, Lorelai."

Lorelai's eyes got teary. She know exactly what he meant. When they broke up, she was miserable -- feeling like the world had ended.

_Lorelai's Bedroom a few months ago_

_Rory entered the bedroom to find her mother in bed, crying._

"_Mom? What happened"? Rory asked worried while sitting down on the bed._

"_Luke." Lorelai whispered almost inaudible._

" _What Luke?" Rory looked at her confused._

"_He's gone! He hates me. I blew it. I blew everything." She sniffled._

"_I don't understand. What happened?" _

"_I should have told him about Christopher." _

_Rory shook her head. _

"_That was innocent."_

"_But I should have told him. I hid it. I shouldn't have hid it." She cried louder now._

"_Try to sit up."_

_Rory touched her shoulder trying to comfort her._

"_She got to him." Lorelai said through her tears._

"_To Dad? Who did?" Rory asked curiously._

"_Mom. She pushed him and it ruined everything. And now they're putting up ribbons"._

"_Ribbons? Who?"_

"_Taylor, the town. They hate me. They all hate me. I wrecked everything." She cried harder, unable to stop_

"_Mom. This isn't good. Come on. Try to sit up." Rory was really worried now._

_But Lorelai didn't move._

"_He said he needed time to think, but I pushed him." She was still lying in her bed, her head resting on the pillow._

"_He'll come around". She softly patted Lorelai's head. _

_Seeing her mother like that was almost unbearable for Rory._

" _I pushed him, and now he's gone."_

_Lorelai couldn't believe that Luke was gone, that he was no longer her boyfriend. Her heart was broken. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't eat. It was too much for her to bear. She needed Luke in her life. Her life was worth nothing without Luke in it. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears, but she failed. _

_Another rush of tears streamed down her face. Her eyes were red and swollen but she didn't care. Everything she wanted, everything she waited for … for eight long years, everything she needed was gone._

"_He waited forever for you. He's not just going to walk away."_

"_It's over," she mumbled._

"_Mom, this isn't you. Lying in bed like this. You should be up."_

"_You should go to school. Go back to school." She turned around to look at her worried, caring daughter._

"_I'm here. I'm staying." Rory answered seriously._

"_God, I really screwed up this time". And with this sentence a fresh rush of tears run down her cheeks._

" _Shh." She caressed her shoulder._

"_He could have been the one." Lorelai stated, looking down at her hands._

"_He'll come around. Shh. Try to sleep." Rory tightened the covers and lay down beside her mother._

"Lorelai? You still with me?" he asked when he caught her starring down at the table.

"What? Yes. I'm still here."

She cleared her throat, shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts.

"I just thought about something. I'm sorry."

Lorelai gave him a light squeeze, encouraging him to continue.

Luke took a deep breath, watching their entwined fingers. He felt Lorelai's thumb tracing small circles over the back of his hand. She looked him directly in the eyes. He smiled. The sparkle in her eyes went right to his heart, making it melt.

"You're the one, Lorelai." He declared.

He ran his free hand through his hair, starting to get really nervous. It felt weird talking about his feelings because he never showed them -- to anyone. But at the same moment, it felt right. More than right.

Again he looked up at her, tears forming in his eyes

"I love you," he whispered finally, and a tear slid down his cheek

Lorelai's eyes widened and she began to smile. Her eyes moistened and she felt her whole body shiver. She knew he loved her, but to really hear it was totally different. The butterflies in her stomach now worked overtime.

Again she squeezed his hand and reached up to softly caress his face whipping the tears away.

"I love you, too," she said, her voice shaking with emotions.

Slowly she stood up and made her way to Luke, her hand never leaving his. She sat down on his lap, looking him in the eyes. Again she caressed his face and lifted his chin up.

"I love you more than anything else in my life," she confessed, bending down to meet his lips in a soft and gentle kiss.

She now also felt tears sliding down her cheeks. She couldn't control her emotions any longer, and she didn't want to.

He kissed her back, feeling her cheeks getting wet as his own tears began to increase.

**TBC**  
What do you think about this chapter? Was it good.. bad? (and I promise the next chapter will be H.O.T.) .. ha ha but only if you review ;) I'm mean, I know :D 


	7. Part 7

**A/N**: Once again thank you for your reviews. You make my day with those reviews : )

Thanks to **Kasia** (wow you had tears in your eyes .. I feel honoured), **Anna** (glad to hear that I blew you away, and to answer your question… I think about it, and when I'm lucky I have some ideas), **Sanna** (I love softy Luke), **Laurence** (haha you only reviewed because you wanted a HOT chapter? Lol ok dear), **Catherine** (hey girl .. didn't know you read my story. Its good to hear that you like it), **Conny** (it worked ;) and here is the promised chapter), **Hilde** (thanks hun.. maybe you will cry someday.. happy tears of course), **Barbara** (haha I know that I am mean, but you like me, right? ;) glad you like the chappy), **Lauren** and **LukeNlorelaifan **(thanks to you both), **VeroSNM** (haha finally someone who said that I'm not mean), **Carmen** (yes wished so too), **Anoriza** (sorry for keeping for waiting for so long), **Nat** (sorry about your ears…wasn't my intention to do so ;) glad you like it), **Gilmoremajorfan** (haha no screaming.. thank god), **ProFfeSser** (I watched this scene about 100 times as well. It's so sad but I can't help it… anyway... thank you), **Kadda** (thanks for the nice style girl), **Colleen** (thanks my dear), **Michele** (happy that you liked it :) ), **Val** (yes ff-net was being mean these days.. thanks for your review ..glad you like it)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, sadly but its true sniff

Thanks for beta reading **David** : )

**WARNING! Please read.**

**Chapter 7 is rated M for sexual content. **

Ok now enjoy part 7 of _DAYDREAMS_

- Part 7-

As they pulled apart, all they could do was smile. Luke tried to wipe Lorelai's tears away and she did the same with his.

"Sorry it took me so long to tell you this" Luke told her in a whisper.

She shook her head and shut him up with a kiss, a kiss which took his breath away, a mind blowing kiss, a kiss he never experienced before.

The need for oxygen tore them apart. Again Lorelai looked up at Luke, his eyes were sparkling a darker blue now. They were filled with desire, love and passion. Her heart began to flutter as her hands began to shake. She could feel her heartbeat increase by the second. She felt her hands moving up to cup his face again, caressing it. While the one hand rested on his cheek the other ran through his hair.

"I'm glad you told me," she finally managed to say. "I wanted to tell you that I love you so many times, but at first I was afraid to scare you away and then… I … I just couldn't get the words out. Don't get me wrong Luke, I really feel it, I feel it with all of my heart, with my soul… with everything I have, and the moment you told me you love me I was finally able to say it too."

Luke smiled, relived that this step was taken and that she also told him she loved him. He softly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well I'm glad that barrier broke and you were able to say it back," he said kissing her again "Don't get me wrong… you... you didn't need to say it back .. but I'm glad you did." He smiled again capturing his lips with hers.

"I love you," she again breathed into his mouth as her hands began to gently move down his back.

"I know," he replied hoarsely while kissing her neck and then making his way to kiss the sensitive spot behind her ear.

She let out a soft moan, "We should celebrate this."

"Oh I think we already are," he replied seductively.

And with those words he lifted her up from the stool and placed her down on the table. Slowly he began to unbutton her blouse. She squirmed under his touch. He had magical hands, big, strong but gentle at the same time. She felt his hands on her skin caressing her breast through the soft barrier of her bra. She bit her lip, trying to control her surroundings. Her hands wandered up to the buttons of Luke's flannel shirt. Ever so slowly she managed to open the buttons. Finally she let the shirt slide over his muscular shoulders, leaving him only in his undershirt.

"Off!" she mumbled through the hot, wet kisses,

He looked at her confused.

"The shirt. Take it off… please."

He did as he was told and got rid of his shirt revealing his well developed upper body. His hands made their way to Lorelai's back trying to find the clasp of her bra. She laughed at his clumsiness and he joined her laughter. But finally he managed to unhook her bra, releasing her gorgeous breasts.

She had perfect breasts, perfect size, perfect form, that fitted perfectly into his hands. He softly caressed them, letting his thumb trace small circles around her nipples. They immediately hardened under his touch. He smiled and took one of the already hard nipples into his mouth, softly sucking and playing with it.

"Oh, God!" she moaned, her hands running through his hair.

He felt himself becoming harder as he continued making his way down her perfect body, leaving a trail of sweet soft and sensual kisses to her belly button. Softly, he let his tongue lick small circles around it before he used his hands to unfasten her pants.

Lorelai felt her jeans sliding down her slender legs and soon they fell onto the floor. She sat up, looking at Luke, her breathing getting heavier by the minute. Her hands worked on autopilot, gently sliding down his upper body. She traced her fingers all over his beautiful chest, kissing it and letting her tongue explore it. Now it was Luke's turn to moan and lose control over his surroundings. He felt his jeans becoming tight, extremely tight.

"Lorelai… please," he moaned against her neck, causing her to shiver.

She reached for his jeans, opening them and letting them slide down his legs. He stepped out of them and looked at her, his eyes wandering all over her body.

"You like what you see?" she asked him shyly.

He only nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Lorelai could see that Luke was very aroused and so was she. Her legs widened slightly.

"Come here," she told him, her hands moving behind his neck bringing him closer until her lips crashed against his.

As Lorelai felt Luke's tongue on her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to let his tongue inside. And as their tongues danced around each other they both felt jolts of electricity running through their bodies.

"I want you!" he breathed against her mouth, his hands moving down to help her to take off her panties.

By the same time her panties fell to the floor she tried to take off Luke's boxers. It was a bit of a hard work but finally his boxershorts joined her panties releasing his hard member.

She lay back down on the table licking her lips with anticipation. Soon Luke was on top of her. He looked at Lorelai, her eyes fixed with hers. She nodded her head as if she wanted to let him know that she was ready for him. He smiled and then he entered her in a long, slow stroke filling her completely. Lorelai moaned at the sensation she felt inside of her. She grabbed Lukes butt shoving him deeper inside of her causing him to moan even louder. Slowly he began to trust into her, closing his eyes and grabbing her shoulders. Lorelai moaned his name as he rocked her back and forth.

They made love for what it seemed like an eternity, passionate love with wild, but also gentle kisses, and hands roaming over their bodies. Again their moans filled the room, growing louder with every movement, but they didn't care. Their bodies joined together as one, like a puzzle. Lorelai felt his heartbeat against her chest. And as their orgasms approached, they both felt pure love running through both of them.

He collapsed against her chest, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"That… that was awesome," he gasped.

"I know," she smiled.

He cupped her face and wiped away sweet little beads of perspiration.

"You are great… I love the thought that you're mine."

She turned her head around and softly kissed him on the lips.

"And you're mine, forever." She kissed him again.

After a few more minutes, and as their breathing got back to normal, Luke rested his head on his arm and looked up at her.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think we should, well ... go to work?"

She laughed and sat up.

"I forgot all about work, I don't want to go to work. Let's just stay here today. You can have Caesar to run the diner and I'll call Sookie."

She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please Luke," she banged with her eyelashes.

"Ah… Jeez, you know I can't say no if you're doing this." He scratched his head.

"Sorry, won't happen again." She blushed slightly, but smiled, got up from the table, and extended her hand to him.

"So can I take that as a yes, mister?"

He took it and sat up. Slowly jumping of the table and joining her. He hugged her tightly against his chest inhaling the scent of her hair. His head bent down and softly kissed her neck making his way to her mouth. She gladly accepted the kiss, closing her eyes.

"That's definitely a yes." she mumbled.

"Let's go upstairs, " he responded, pulling away.

He again took her hand and they both went upstairs to Lorelai's, and now also his bedroom.

They crawled back under the covers. Luke's arm immediately moved around Lorelai's waist bringing her closer to him. He again started to kiss her neck.

"You have to call Caesar," she interrupted him

"Damn! I almost forgot."

He turned around and picked up the phone from the nightstand and dialled the number of the diner.

"Hey Caesar, it's me, Luke … yeah listen, I'm not feeling very well, I'll just stay at home."

He pretended to cough. "Yeah, I'm sure it'll be better tomorrow… yeah, see you then."

Just as he started to hang up, he froze.

"Can you repeat that?" he told Caesar his face turning pale. "She called? At the Diner? What did she want?"

He quit talking for a second.

"So she's going to call again, huh? Well the next time please tell her I moved or something… I don't care … just come up with something … yeah bye."

He finally put down the receiver staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked, worried.

"You never guess who called the diner this morning."

She looked at him waiting for an answer.

He sighed and took a deep breath

"Rachel."

"Rachel, your Rachel?" She asked in shock as she started to daydream, thinking back to the day when she first discovered her jealousy about Rachel.

_Few months back in a Bangles Concert in New York_

" _Hey, was Rachel pretty?" Lorelai asked Sookie who was clapping her hands to the sound of the Bangles. _

" _What?" Sookie asked, not really knowing why Lorelai brought this topic up. _

"_I'm just curious, was she pretty?" She asked again. _

" _She was pretty." Sookie nodded humming the Bangle song. _

"_Like, what kind of pretty?" Lorelai continued. _

"_What do you mean 'what kind of pretty'?" Sookie was getting a little annoyed. _

"_I mean, like was she a Catherine Zeta-Jones kind of pretty or a Michelle Pfeiffer-y pretty or – "_

"_She was an Elle McPherson kind of pretty." Sookie told Lorelai hoping she would shut up now._

"_Really?" _

"_Yup." Sookie was starting to get suspicious. _

"_That's an intense kind of pretty." Lorelai was shocked. _

"_You're not kidding." Sookie looked her best friend in the eyes. _

"_I never pictured Luke with an Elle McPherson kind of pretty." Lorelai stated simply. _

"_No? Pictured him more with a Lorelai Gilmore kind of pretty?" Sookie asked raising an eyebrow. _

"_Oh, the air up here must be very thin because you're delirious." Lorelai was turning away cause her eyes would tell her best friend the truth. _

"_And you're jealous." Sookie was positive about that. _

"_What?" She couldn't believe what her best friend just told her, although Lorelai knew deep down her heart that Sookie was right. _

"_You're jealous of Rachel." _

"_You're accusing me of being jealous of a woman who dumped a man I'm not even interested in five years ago?" _

"_Yes." Sookie nodded. _

"_And you don't think that's crazy?" _

"_Oh I do think that's crazy." _

"_Right, I'm not jealous." Lorelai pouted and folded her arms. _

"_Yeah you are." Sookie smiled at her. _

"She is **not** my Rachel."

Lorelai didn't respond right away.

"Lorelai? Did you hear me?"

"Huh, what?" Lorelai snapped out of her daydream.

"I just told you that she is **not** my Rachel."

"Yeah, but well… she was… you know what I mean."

"I know ... and yeah _that_ Rachel"

"What did she want?" Lorelai was getting slightly jealous.

"I don't know ... I wasn't there remember?"

"What if … what if she's coming back?"

Luke turned around to look at Lorelai. He saw the fear in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter if she's coming back or not, I'm with you now, I love you Lorelai, there's no room for Rachel, in fact there never was," he admitted

"What do you mean there never was? Luke maybe you would now be married to her if she hadn't left four years ago."

Luke cupped her face tracing soft circles with his thumb all over her cheek

"No, believe me."

"How can you be so sure?" Lorelai's hands were shaking.

"Because she left… she left because she knew I was in love with you."

"You were?" Lorelai asked surprised.

He nodded.

"Yeah…"

"You never told me anything."

"Well… there was Max" Luke pointed out.

"Oh…"

"But we're together now. It doesn't matter anymore; the only thing that matters is that I love you, and that there is no room left for Rachel." He smiled at her trying to reassure her.

She smiled back and nodded

"Ok..." she whispered and kissed him softly.

"You should call Sookie." he mentioned to her after breaking apart.

"Yeah. Hopefully she won't tell me that Max or Jason showed up at the Dragonfly," she said, only half joking.

She picked up the phone and dialled the Inn's number. Thankfully there was no problem with her not being able to come in today and she breathed a sight of relief. She hung up and put the phone back on her nightstand.

"Done!" she happily announced.

"Good… so can we go back to…."

"Being dirty?" she finished his sentence and grinned.

"Jeez, Lorelai!"

She laughed "Aww c'mon Luke, don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not!"

"Sure you are. See? You're blushing ... again," she laughed. "You're so cute when you turn ten different shades of red."

He covered his face with his hands turning away from her.

She still laughed moving so she was on top of him trying to pull his hands away.

"Aww... okay. I'm sorry Luke... really ... now please … can we just ... continue were we left off?"

He put the hands around her waist rolling her over so that he was on top of her. Now he was grinning.

"Sure." And with that word he started to kiss her, slowly at first but soon the kiss turned into so much more.

**TBC?**

Please read and review and tell me what you think about it. Shall I stop? Shall I go on?


	8. Part 8

**A/N**: First I want to say that it was somewhat hard to write the M part. Some of you guys know me and you also know that my mind is full of dirty thoughts laughing but it's easier to think about them … but way more difficult to write them down. Especially when English is not your native language. But I´m glad that most of you liked the last chapter. Not sure if I will write another M part, tho.

Thanks for all the positive feedback for the last part. Thanks to **Nat** (who was the first who wrote a review, I´m impressed : ) glad you liked the chapter), **Jessica** (lol, haha who do you know that Laurence has a bad influence on me, maybe I have a bad influence on her ;) ), **Laurence** (haha yeah I know you don't like Rachel, and how come I knew that you would love the dirty part, hehe), **Janet** (I´m glad you're reading fanfics again, glad to hear mine was one of the first), **Val** (whoooo she was on time laughing thanks for the review, glad you liked it), **Barbara** (well you have to go on reading to find out if Rachel is coming back ;) and it's a good thing to hear that you love my writing, thanks), **VeroSNM** (Perfect? Wow .. thanks, now I´m blushing), thanks to **LukeNlorelaifan,** **COBbabygirl89 **and **Photoshick182** (glad you liked it), **ProFfeSser** (thought so as well, but I still have a few more ideas so I will continue this. Thanks for your lovely review… and you're welcome about the reviews I gave you : ) ), **Sanna** (I knew you would like it, after all you have a dirty mind too, hah), **Anne **(seeabove), **Anna** (sorry you had to wait until the middle of the night, hun.. haha yeah I have the power .. I like that), **Hilde** (I will, as long as I get such lovely reviews, I will continue… well ok as long as I get reviews and the muse is kissing me), **bubblesRfun04** (Rory is in this chapter, hope you like it), **Leigh** (love details :D), **Carmen** (lol another one who dislikes Rachel… haha and thanks), **Michele** (thanks a bunch for your comment), **Ruli** (uh.. very excited, huh? Go on reading and find out what happens next), **Kadda** (haha yeah sorry but the fact that the daydreams are happening exactly at that point .. is on purpose.. love to tease you guys), **Eva** (thanks and I hope I will be forever), **Kasia** (lol I fell all sleepy now.. but it worked), **Chelsea M **and last but not least **Pavla** (wow.. you really read it .. i feel sooo special right now :) thanks)

**Disclaimer**: Like always .. not mine

Thanks for beta reading David.

Ok after that looong A/N.. now Enjoy the newest part of DAYDREAMS

- Part 8 -

They spent the whole day in bed. Talking, making love and repeating the same all over again. They didn't even notice that it was getting darker and darker by the minute and the night approached. Finally they lay in each others arms, totally spent.

"What a day," Lorelai remarked still sweating from the previous activities.

"Oh yeah." Luke could only reply, not having the energy to get more words out.

"We should sleep." She smiled up at him resting her head on his chest.

"Mmhhmm," he replied, his eyes already closed

She closed her eyes as well, only reaching up to place a small kiss on his lips and whispering one last time "I love you" into his ear before she fell asleep.

Next day

Luke was the first one to wake up. It was still dark outside but when he looked at the clock on the nightstand he noticed that it was time for him to get up. It was already 5:30 am, half an hour later than he usually got up.

Slowly he uncovered himself and stepped out of bed making sure not to wake her. He stopped in his tracks looking down at her. Her body was only half covered and her curls were all over her face. She looked so cute and innocent while lying there. He bent down and placed a light kiss on her left shoulder blade. Then he smiled _She is mine_, he thought as he made his way to the bathroom.

While he stepped into the shower, letting the water run all over his body, his thoughts went back to Lorelai. He was the luckiest man in the world to have her. Finally, after eight or more years he spent waiting for her, waiting for her to notice him, to show interest in him, to date him, and to fall in love with him, it finally happened.

He smiled. He did this more often now. Of course not in public. He was still grumpy and bitchy around other people but whenever he was alone and thought about her, whenever her face appeared in his mind his lips formed a smile. He couldn't help it. Lorelai Gilmore made him be the happiest men in the whole wide world and he loved it.

He still couldn't believe that it took them over eight years to finally get together. As for him, he loved her from the first time she came into the diner. Well let's say the second time she came into his diner. The first time she was really annoying. But her funny attitude was something he couldn't get out of his head and then she came again … and again … and soon she became a regular customer at his diner, and bringing Rory along. They grew together and became best friends. But for Luke it was more. It had always been more than friendship. He remembered the first time when almost something happened between them. Lorelai forced him into repainting the diner. And he agreed. He could never say no to her. Especially when she began to sing a song about painting the diner. He would have even said yes just to shut her up.

_Cut to Luke's Diner 5 years ago _

_Luke was standing in front of the counter watching Lorelai. She was beautiful. The clothes she wore fitted her perfectly. And the excitement with which she paced through the Diner made him smile._

"_You ready to talk paint?" Lorelai asked pacing through the diner holding up different color- charts in her hands. _

"_No". _

"_Good. I've got all the choices set up and while any one of them would work, I think this combo is currently my favourite". _

"_Huh?" Luke asked following her. _

"_See? Imagine. This will be for the walls and this will be for the trim -- the, like, edging around the doors and the windows". _

"_I know what the trim is." He said annoyed. _

"_Ok. The colors are actually quite similar to what you have here now, but they're just a little richer, a little warmer. What do you think?" Lorelai smiled. _

"_Well…" _

"_Wait, wait, wait" Lorelai ran up to the light switch and turned off the light. "A little ambiance." _

"_This is a diner. We don't do ambiance." _

"_All right. One argument at a time. So what do you think?" _

"_Honestly? I have no idea. You like it?" _

" _Yeah." She nodded. _

"_Okay". _

"_Good." Lorelai smiled again as suddenly Andrew burst in with a camera and started taking pictures._

"_What are you doing?" Luke asked angry grabbing Andrews arm. _

"_Oh -- um, the town council wanted to do a before and after poster." _

"_Out!" Luke screaming pointing in the direction of the door._

"_Bye."_

"_That's it. We're closed for the night." Luke declared angrily. _

" _You know, listen -- since you have to take everything off the walls to decide what stuff you're going to keep and what stuff you're to get rid of." Lorelai said ignoring Luke. _

"_Everything stays". _

"_Ok, there's a plastic dancing pork chop that says –" _

"_Everything stays." Luke repeated more demanding this time. _

_"I lost my head over a good chop. You should too." _

"_Everything stays". _

"_Ok. Everything stays." Lorelai gave in. _

"_You know, this place hasn't been painted since my dad was alive." _

"_No, I didn't know that." _

"_He painted it before he opened it and once more when the roof caved in one winter. I think that's probably it." Luke said his faced turning serious as he spoke about his father. _

"_The paint lasted a long time. He got his money's worth." She answered looking up at him, a shy smile playing along her lips _

"_Yep. He really loved this place, you know. This store was his life. Mine too, I guess. I spent every minute I wasn't in school here. I spent a lot of minutes I was supposed to be in school in here too."_

_He didn't even know why he told her all of this. But somewhat he knew that he could always talk to Lorelai. And especially about things like that. She would listen to him. Comfort him, be there for him. To other people in town he didn't open up that way he did with her. With her it was different. He loved talking to her, partly because he knew that she cared for him after all they were friends, real friends. _

"_How come you opened a diner? Why didn't you keep it a hardware store?" Lorelai asked, interested in his story. _

"_I don't know. I didn't love the hardware business the way my dad did, and, you know, I knew how to cook, so I just thought a diner would be more ... fun" He told her sincerely. _

_Lorelai laughed. "That's a hard word for you to say." _

"_Yeah. I just always wanted to work here" He joined in her laugh. "Just where Dad did."_

"_God that's nice. To be so -- I don't know -- connected to your dad. That's -- I would have loved that". _

"_Well you've got that with Rory." _

"_Yeah . . .I guess so."_

"_You know, I still think there's a spot on the wall somewhere where my dad took an order one day when he ran out of paper." _

"_Really? Where?" Lorelai asked raising an eyebrow. _

"_I don't know. Behind the counter maybe." Luke watched Lorelai heading behind the counter "Next to the door. On the right side." He followed her. _

"_Oh. Huh. Here it is: "Three hammers, Phillips-head screwdrivers --" She said while sitting on the floor with Luke joining her._

"_. . . and three boxes of nails in assorted sizes." _

"_Oh". _

"_I've seen it from time to time" Luke said, and quietly added, "Yeah, well, I guess it is time for a little spruce." _

"_Yeah, it is. But let's not spruce this particular spot." _

"_That sounds good" Luke smiled at her, looking into her sparkling blue eyes. _

"_Ok," Lorelai replied as she noticed Luke looking at her. There was something in his eyes Lorelai never noticed before._

_Suddenly they heard voices outside. _

"_Oh, jeez –" Luke mumbled, starting to get up as he noticed people standing in front of his diner._

"_No, no, don't get up" Lorelai grabbed his arm. _

"_But if I don't get up –" _

"_They'll go away. They'll go away, trust me. Shh". _

_Taylor rattled the doorknob and knocked on the window. _

"_What are they doing? They should be in there. Just imagine it all in pastels. The whole thing." Taylor screamed out enthusiastically. _

_When they couldn't see anything, the crowd left._

"_Thank you." Luke said looking up at her again a bit more intensely than he should. _

"_You're welcome." She felt her self blush her eyes sparkling at him._

_For a moment it seemed like he was about to lean in but before she got a chance to find out, Lorelai turned around._

"_I should go." She whispered not looking at him. _

"_Ok." He replied, disappointed, swallowing the lump in his throat. _

" _Ah, so. It's going to be great." Lorelai shot back with a shy smile, her hands still shaking. _

"_Oh, I'm sure it is." He nodded cursing himself for scaring her away. _

"_See ya." _

"_See ya."_

_And with those words Lorelai turned around and headed toward the door._

The hot water was running over his body bringing him back to reality. How many times he cursed himself for not making a move at her that night, but then again, they were together now and that's all that matters. He closed his eyes and started to wash his hair.

When Lorelai woke up she immediately noticed the empty space beside her. She missed Luke's hands around her waist. Normally she woke up safe and secure in his arms. She sat up, wondering where he was when she heard the water running from the direction of the bathroom. She smiled and for a short while she imagined Luke in the shower. She closed her eyes while thinking of him. Even alone the thought of him made her knees go week and arousal taking over her body. She gasped and opened her eyes, _stop it Lorelai_, she said to herself before relaxing and lying back down. She decided to call Rory. After all she had some news to share.

She picked up the phone from the nightstand, dialling Rory's number. She heard the beep and had to wait for five rings before Rory finally picked up.

"Hello" she mumbled, sounding tired.

"Hey babe!" Lorelai chirped happily.

"Mom?"

"No, Santa Claus… Sure it's me, what do you think?"

"Well it's …" Rory looked at her clock on the nightstand "It's six in the morning, I haven't started to use my brain yet," Rory replied, having a hard time not to fall back asleep.

"I'm sorry babe… But I have some exciting news," Lorelai told her daughter, not being able to stop grinning like a fool.

"News?" Rory was fully awake now. "What news? C'mon … spill."

"Well…" Lorelai began a long pause until she heard Rory exhale loudly.

"Luke told me that he loves me." Lorelai held her breath.

Rorys eyes widened "Oh my God! He did?"

"Yes … yesterday morning and I said it back." She smiled

"Oh Mom, I'm so happy for you, really … great news. But wait. He told you yesterday... why didn't you call me sooner?"

Lorelai was embarrassed "Uhm we had a lot to do the whole day ... we got distracted and..."

"Uh Mom.. Stop… I can imagine this particular distraction, and I don't want to have this picture stuck in my head forever."

"Well dear … you asked." Lorelai grinned

"Yeah and I need to get punished for asking something like that... got it." She shook her head in disgust but smiled.

Lorelai laughed, loving the feeling to be able to talk like that with her daughter.

"Well there is more," Lorelai told her daughter after her laughter subsided.

"More?" Rory asked confused.

"I asked Luke to move in with me."

Rory covered her mouth with her right hand and gasped.

"Oh. My. God"

"Rory?"

"Sorry Mom… that's … wow ... that's big. What did he say?"

"He said yes, silly. Otherwise I wouldn't be happily calling you the first thing in the morning."

"Right…"

"Are you okay with that honey?"

"With what?" Rory replied

"With Luke moving in. After all you live here too. It's your house too."

"Are you kidding, Mom? Of course I'm okay with that. I'm more than okay with it." Rory finally smiled

"Good." Lorelai smiled herself.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you told Grandma?"

Lorelai turned serious and her smile faded.

"No, and I won't."

"Mom, you have to talk to her again sooner or later"

"Well, then later! Rory, I can't forgive her what she's done to me. She almost ruined my relationship with Luke."

"I know … It's just..."

"I know, honey, but I need more time... I will tell her … eventually."

"Okay."

"Good, so back to being happy again please, because that's the reason I called you."

Rory smiled.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really happy for you both. You waited so long. You deserve it."

"Thanks Rory. This means a lot to me." She smiled again before asking, "Hey, will you come by this weekend so we can celebrate?"

"Uhm sure, I have a date with Logan but I'm sure I can cancel it."

"Oh no you don't…"

"Don't be silly Mom. I want to celebrate with you and Luke. Logan and I will have our date on Sunday."

"Great. Thanks, honey"

"Anytime."

"Ok hon, just go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you up"

"It's okay Mom. For news like that you can always wake me up, love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye."

Lorelai hung up and smiled to herself. She was truly happy with yesterday's events.

As Luke opened to door to the bedroom fresh showered and dressed he caught Lorelai fully awake and smiling.

"Hey, you're up."

"Yes, I missed you beside me."

"Sorry, but I have to open the diner, I do have a job you know?" he grinned.

"Haha, very funny, mister. Now come back to bed and kiss your girlfriend good morning."

He sat down on the mattress moving his hands behind her neck bringing her closer until their lips met. Gentle and soft at first but a few seconds into the kiss, Lorelai used her tongue to gently separate Luke's lips. He opened his mouth wide, and a shiver ran through her body as their tongues met. A soft moan escaped Lorelai's throat as they continued kissing, their tongues smoothly gliding over each other in a sensual and slow rhythm.

Luke pulled apart

"Uh, if we don't stop now, we never will."

"And that would be wrong, because…?" Lorelai asked confused .

"Lorelai, I told you I have to open the diner. I can't tell Caesar that I'm still sick. It was fun yesterday, but we can't do this everyday."

"Why not?" Lorelai folded her arms and pouted.

"Because, Lorelai."

"That's not a reason."

He looked at her, placing a small kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry. I will make it up to you, okay?"

That brought her smile back, "Okay," she whispered softly in his direction.

"Good."

He stood up searching for his shoes.

"Oh, by the way, I called Rory"

"You called her? It's six in the morning."

"I know… but I had to call her, wanted to share the good news."

Luke smiled, knowing exactly what she meant.

"What did she say?"

"Oh she was more than happy about this. She said we both deserve it, and she's coming here on Saturday to celebrate."

"That's good news, Lorelai. Okay, I have to go now. Will I see you in about two hours for coffee and breakfast at the diner?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Lorelai stated looking up at him.

"Not really." He grinned and kissed her one last time before he turned around and walked out of the room and to work.

After lying in bed for another hour and thinking about Luke, Lorelai finally got up, searched for clean clothes and headed into the bathroom.

She stepped under the shower, washed her hair, and shaved her legs. After she had finished she left the shower and began to dress in a casual dark blue outfit with a soft pink blouse. She put on some make up, not too much, just a bit of mascara, and the light pink lip gloss she knew Luke loved. Finally she left the house to go to Luke's for breakfast. It was almost eight o'clock.

She was ready to start a new day, a new week… a new month, she was happy and 100 sure that no one could ruin her happiness. But was this really true?

TBC

How did you like it? Was it good or bad? Please leave a review. Thanks : )


	9. Part 9

**A/N:** Aww I love all the reviews. Thanks to **Anna** (haha you always have dirty thoughts), **Jess** (oh a innocent mind… lol), **Laurence** (love ya too little sis), **Colleen**, **Mel**, **LukeNlorelaifan**, **teary-eyed angel** (glad you liked it), **Val** (right .. some drama is always good), **Rogue Honey** (you will see g) **Gilmoremajorfan** (haha thanks for this), **ProFfeSser** (thank you.. I´m happy that you love the flashbacks I pick out), **Sanna** (yeah unfortunately they do), **Carmen** (yep.. I know.. haha), **Rusty Bedsprings**, **Jerri**, **tutorgirl323** (glad you like it … and here is more ;) ), **Hilde** (haha I'll tell my muse you said that), **Michele** (well talk to the WB or better HBO if they wanna have the rights for my fanfics.. lol), **Ruli** (yeah I don't like Rory that much in the end of season 5 so I thought she will be a good girl in here, hehe), **Kris** (don't worry I will hit you if you keep missing it, just kidding .. haha), **Kadda** (glad that I make ya happy), **Becky** (Aww you're good hun), **Kasia** (hmm no more dirtiness, at least not for now . and don't worry about Luke), **Janet** (thanks blush), **Isa** (thanks that's a great compliment .. think I´m turning 5 shades or red), and **Nat** (I know hun.. don't worry about it .. glad you liked it). Thank you all sooo much. You guys rock my socks.

Thanks for beta reading David-

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Unfortunately. Sniff.

Ok now enjoy the new part of _DAYDREAMS_

- Part 9 -

About six weeks had past. Luke was now officially living with Lorelai. It took them awhile to arrange everything, discussing what to keep and what to throw away but he finally had moved all of his furniture and other stuff into her house, only leaving his old bed and a few unnecessary things behind. The apartment above the Diner was almost empty and kind of useless now. Maybe he would use it as an office again, like his father did back in the old days.

Lorelai and Luke were enjoying the living arrangements. Lorelai loved to wake up day after day safe and secure with Luke's arms around her waist. And Luke loved it to smell the scent of her shampoo whenever he opened his eyes. He enjoyed every single minute with Lorelai. He loved it to wake up at her house … their house. It was new to him, being with someone 24/7 but it was a feeling he truly loved.

Lorelai was more than happy about everything that happened the past weeks. She never considered herself a woman who could live permanently with a man, having him around every day and sleeping with him in the same bed night after night. But with Luke, everything was different. After all it was Luke.-- She couldn't even spend more than a few hours apart from him. They weren't all lovely dovey but she missed him terribly when she had to work and he was at the diner. It was a nice feeling to come home knowing that there was someone waiting for her (at least whenever he didn't have to stay late at the diner to close up). She finally found a man who she truly loved and would never let him go. Never.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was early Monday morning. The happy couple was sitting at the kitchen table chatting and having breakfast.

"How long do you have to work today?" he asked while sipping his tea.

"I don't know, I think I'll be home by 7 or 8."

"Ok, I'll have Caesar close up so that I can fix dinner."

She smiled. "You know that I can come by at the diner as well, right?"

"I know but… there is Kirk." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right… Kirk." She laughed. "But he's not that bad."

He shot her a look

"Ok he is, but anyway I miss dinner at the diner."

He sighed, giving in. "Ok, come by at the diner when you're done."

Again she smiled giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks, you're the best."

He smiled and returned to his breakfast.

When they both had finished they stood up, getting ready for work. Lorelai had to again search for her keys. He watched her with an annoying look on his face _I should really buy her a key finder._ He made a mental note.

After 10 minutes Lorelai finally walked up to him, her keys in her hand.

"Where did you find them this time?" he asked.

"Uhm... the bathroom sink," she replied not meeting his gaze.

"I tell you everyday to put your keys where you can find them."

"Well I found them, didn't I?" She flashed him a grin.

"After ten minutes," he shot back.

"Can we go now?" she passed him, trying to change the subject.

"Sure."

He opened the door letting her go outside first before he stepped out as well and closed the door behind them. He walked up to his truck and she was following him.

"See you for dinner," he whispered looking at her.

"I'll miss you," she replied.

"Same here…. Enjoy work."

She laughed. "Yeah you too... bye."

"Bye."

He kissed her goodbye and got into his truck while she walked up to her jeep and got in. They both left the house and headed into different directions.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The day at the inn had been extremely busy. The Dragonfly was very doing very well at the moment, which, of course meant that she had a lot of work to do. She was grateful for having Michel and Sookie to help her. Well more Michel than Sookie, because Michelle helped her a lot with the reception and Sookie only worked in the kitchen but she never could've managed all of this alone.

Around 7 pm she finally got all of her work done. She told Tobin (Michel's worst enemy who worked night shifts at the inn) all he needed to know, waved goodbye to Sookie, and left the Inn to head to Luke's diner.

She was greeted by the scent of fresh coffee. She inhaled the wonderful aroma and sat down at the counter.

"Hey." She said, tired, and looked at Luke who was busy wiping the counter.

"Hey yourself," he replied while looking around and finally putting a quick peck on her lips.

She smiled. She knew he still hated public displays of affection but he kissed her anyway. Even if it was only a quick peck on the lips, in her heart she knew that there was a lot more into this kiss than others could see from the outside.

"So… busy day?" she looked around the diner noticing only two customers around.

"Not more than usual. Breakfast and lunch rush, but apart from that it was pretty quiet. Well, Kirk annoyed me half to death earlier but that's not really anything new to me." He smiled. "What about you? You look exhausted."

"Urgh, don't ask. I think I had one of the worst days at the inn, only the thought of seeing you and being able to get a cup of your wonderful, amazing coffee kept me from breaking down."

"Uh, I come before the coffee, I feel so honoured." Luke winked and poured her a cup.

"You'll always come first, but you know I'm addicted to coffee, so… you have to live with that." She gulped her magical liquid.

"I figured." He touched her hand briefly. "What do you like to eat?"

"Cheeseburger, Fries and apple-pie."

"You know that this food is very un…" he was cut off by her lips on his.

"I know," she said after pulling apart. "Please?"

"Jeez… one day you will listen to me." He went to the kitchen to prepare Lorelai's food.

"Ha ha, sure." Lorelai was still unconvinced

Ten minutes later he returned with her food and placed the plate in front of Lorelai. She immediately began to eat. Her appetite pointed out that she was ravenous. She cleaned the plate in about 10 minutes and looked up licking her lips.

"So what about the apple-pie" She questioned Luke.

He just looked at her, not able to say anything at all, he just cut a slice of apple-pie and gave it to her.

"Thanks," She looked up. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked when he saw his shocked look .

"You must have been really hungry," he said.

"Yeah, like I said ... hard day at work." She smiled and started to eat her dessert.

He just smiled. Even if he didn't approve of her eating habits, he still loved her and he enjoyed seeing her eat.

When she finished her dessert and second refill of coffee she looked up at him.

"Do you have to close up today?"

"Yeah ... unfortunately. Caesar went home early."

"Oh ok, can I have another cup of coffee then?" she asked, batting her eyes and holding the cup in front of her.

He sighed and poured her another cup.

"You know you don't have to wait for me. It will take at least another hour before I can close the diner."

"It's ok, you know I'd rather spent my time here with you than be alone at home." A smile crept across her face.

"Thanks," he said sincerely. He never really wanted her to go in the first place.

They were quiet for awhile. Enjoying the moment. After a few minutes Luke went back to cleaning the counter and Lorelai was pretty happy with her coffee. But whenever they got the chance they shot each other a glance, a glance full of love and security.

Lorelai sat at the counter watching Luke doing his job. She sipped her coffee and was playing with a strand of hair as her thoughts drifted off.

_CUT TO LUKE'S DINER ABOUT 3 YEARS AGO _

_Luke and Lorelai were standing in the middle of the diner. Lorelai's hand was grabbing Luke's arm and she looked up at him_

"_You have to come out and bid on my basket." She said. _

"_Are you serious?" he looked up at her dumbfounded._

"_Yes." _

"_I have never in my life taken part in one of these crazy group flip outs. I'm not about to start now." Luke replied hesitantly. _

"_But - right now - out there – the -." Lorelai was watching him, begging him with her eyes._

"_Just buy your own basket." _

"_I cannot buy my own basket."_

"_Why not?" _

"_Because that is pathetic." _

"_And chasing me around my diner begging me to buy your basket?" Luke folded his arms over his chest._

"_Also pathetic. But that is a pathetic I can live with, where that pathetic is a truly pathetic pathetic, and only you can save me from the double pathetic! Please!" She begged even more now._

"_I can't believe I'm doing this. " Luke finally gave in._

"_Ha ha! Hurry up. Hurry up!" The smile returned to her lips and she was bouncing up and down rushing him out of the door._

_When they both reached the park the others were still bidding on Lorelai's basket._

_Luke looked at the ground but when he saw Lorelai's eyes he finally started to bid. It cost him fifty-two dollars fifty cents but he finally bought Lorelai's basket._

"_You rock!" Lorelai told him sincerely, briefly touching his arm._

"_Thank you." He blushed slightly._

"_You're welcome." _

"_So what do we do now"? Luke asked looking at the basket in his hands._

"_I guess we eat." _

"_This?" Lukes eyes widened. _

"_Yeah." She nodded. _

"_First I have to buy it, then I have to eat it?" _

"_Hey, the basket of botulism does come with my company." _

"_Huh. You don't eat with your mouth open do you"? he teased her. _

"_Women don't eat at all. We just look at food and jump on the treadmill." She shot back._

"_All right, let's go."_

_They both sat down on the wooden bench of the gazebo/_

"_We're supposed to be eating on the ground." Lorelai pointed out._

"_Says who?" _

"_Every picture you've ever seen of a picnic shows people eating on the ground." _

"_Yes, and every time I have seen a picture of people eating on the ground I've thought, what the hell are you people doing sitting on the ground? Spring for some beach chairs, you cheapskates." He answered in his grumpy voice and got up._

"_Hey, where are you going?" she asked him having a curious look on her face. _

"_I am going to the diner, I am going to get us some edible food and I'm gonna bring it back here for us to eat." _

"_That is so not the point of today. I made this. I am insulted. I will now proceed to pout." And she started to do her famous Lorelai pout._

"_I'll bring back some brownies." _

"_Ooh, the pouting has left the building." She grinned._

_After Luke returned they both started to eat._

"_You know, your burgers actually taste better outside." She smiled._

"_Good. Next time the roof in the diner's leaking, I'll just rip the stupid thing off." _

"_So this is nice, huh? Come on, admit it." She looked at Luke who was eating his carrot sticks. _

"_Never." He didn't even look up._

"_What? Admit it, you would much rather be sitting out here than inside working." _

"_The diner's probably on fire by now." _

"_You are stubborn." She again formed her lips to a pout._

"_I'm stubborn?" his eyes widened. _

"_Yeah, you're stubborn." _

"_You're Miss Flexibility over here?" he cocked an eyebrow. _

"_Hey, I can be flexible." She nodded._

"_Please." He shot her a look._

"_I can. As long as everything is exactly the way I want it, I'm totally flexible." _

"_Ah, well, my mistake." He took the next carrot stick and started to eat it._

"_Do you want a fry?" Lorelai asked holding one up._

"_You want a carrot?" he did the same with the carrot. _

"_Impossible." She shook her head in disgust._

"_Right back at ya. So let me ask you something." _

"_Napkin, please." _

"_Who did you want to get your basket?" _

"_What?" Lorelai replied, having fully understood him but not knowing exactly what he meant._

"_I mean, before you knew Patty was gonna put you on the Dating Game. You did pack this disgusting lunch and bring it out here, so who did you want to get it?" _

"_Well, last year Roy Wilkins bought it and I got my sprinklers fixed for half price." _

"_Uh huh." He rolled his eyes. _

"_And this year my rain gutters are completely clogged, and I thought if I could get the Collins kid to bite, I'd get that taken care of." She admitted. _

"_Very practical." _

"_I thought so." _

"_So the participation in this thing was purely for home improvement reasons?" he continued to ask._

"_Yes. And I don't know, it's a nice concept." She shrugged._

"_What is?" _

"_Just having someone who you love or have some kind of crazy crush on bid on your basket and then share a romantic lunch, it's a nice concept, " she told him not meeting his eyes._

"_Well, I'm sure someday you'll manage to find the right guy and drag him out to this thing and make him by your stupid basket and then you'll be sitting out here with him."_

_His heart was aching to tell her that maybe one day, he might be this guy._

"_Yeah, someday." She agreed._

"_You know what?" Luke finally spoke up._

"_What?" _

"_This is nice," he admitted, and their eyes met, realising for a short moment their feelings for each other._

_----------------------------------_

As Lorelai snapped out of her daydream the time had passed and the customers left. Only a few minutes until Luke could close up the diner. Lorelai was getting ready to leave when suddenly the door opened. On the assumption that is was Kirk who was about to come in she turned around.

Luke was about to search for the keys to close up the diner when he heard the jingle. He looked up and the color in his face faded. His mouth dropped open and he wasn't able to speak.

A woman in her early thirties entered the Diner with a young boy about 3 or 4 years old right behind her. She had a travel bag in one hand, and her other hand was entwined with the hand of the little boy. She noticed Luke standing behind the counter and Lorelai sitting in front of it.

"Hey." she said calmly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Lorelai almost choked and she couldn't breathe anymore. She just watched the woman walk up to the counter.

Luke's hands were shaking and he was still holding his breath. For a moment he closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them, the woman would have faded. He hoped that she was only an imagination, a dream maybe. But when he opened his eyes she was still standing there, smiling at him.

"Rachel…" he choked out.

"Nice to see you too, Luke." She still smiled touching his arm, then turned around to look at Lorelai, who looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Nice to see you too. Lorelai."

Lorelai couldn't reply. She just looked at Luke, not knowing what to say.

"Mommy, mommy... I'm hungry," the little boy said grabbing Rachel's coat.

"We're gonna eat something, just as soon as mommy finishes. Soon, I promise"

The little boy let go of her arm and started wandering around the diner. Rachel was still standing in front of Luke, smiling at him, not feeling a bit embarrassed about being here after all those years.

"You haven't changed," she said flashing him a smile.

He just shook his head and kept looking from Lorelai to Rachel. Lorelai felt a knot in her stomach and a lump in her throat. What was she doing here after all those years? Why now? She would ruin everything.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Luke asked, his voice getting louder with every word.

"Shhh… no reason to get loud in here." she told him trying to calm him down.

Lorelai looked at Rachel and noticed that, again, she put her hand on Luke's. She felt a hint of jealousy raising in her as she shot her a look. "H_ow dare she?"_ she thought and coughed.

Rachel looked at Lorelai. She saw the look on her face but she couldn't tell what it meant so she turned her attention back to Luke.

"I have to tell you something, in private," she whispered bending down to his ear.

"Whatever you want to tell me, you can do it here. Lorelai and I have no secrets."

"Oh…" Her gaze went to Lorelai and back to Luke, now she understood.

"I didn't know you two were…" But she was cut off by Luke's hostile tone of voice.

"Rachel! Please, will you tell us why you're here?"

Rachel cleared her voice and making eye contact with the man in front of her.

"Well, Luke. . . . "she turned around and smiled at the cute little boy two feet away from her.

"I'd like you to meet your son."

**Tbc?**

Please let me know what you think. Thank you -kiss-


	10. Part 10

A/N: Well a few guys (you know who you are ;)) kept bugging me to update this story. I normally quit writing or well updating this fic but thanks to those guys, here is the next chapter.

Thanks to all the good reviews. Thanks to **Laurence** who kept bugging me over and over to continue this one (I love you sister), **LukeNlorelaifan** (read and find out : )), **Meve**, **Cripples**, **Gilmorefan31**, **Janet** (sniff I´m not evil ;)), **Mel** (thanks hon), **ProFfeSser**, **Sanna** (sure I´m a mind reader, haha), **Anna** (glad I made you happy), **Carmen**, **Mrs. Scott Patterson** (well it was for chapter 6.. but thanks anyway ;) ), **Barbara** (sorry for the heart attack), **LorelaiAkaCoffeeaddict** (argh i´m not good with names..well I think I remember but I wasn't sure.. its Claudia, isn't it?), **VeroSNM, Nat** (thanks for your kind review hon), **Michele**, **teary-eyed-angel** (haha now you are a mind reader, huh?), **Kris** (glad someone loves dramatic twists as much as I do), **chloe**, **Natasha** (sorry babe), **Kadda** (haha I made you speechless.. now that's something, hehe), **Jess** (another one who kept asking me almost everyday to update and .. I listened ;) ) , **Val** (thanks and aww its ok… we all are busy sometimes), **sunshine** (haha took me a long time to figure out who you are ... but I finally got around.. haha and please no men with white jackets), **Maddy** (claps hands you did it… yay .. but this chapter might have some surprises for you.. hope you are not mad at me after reading), **bubblesRfun**, and last but not least **Becky** : )

I'd like to say something to those 2 bad reviews from anonymous reviewers. I´m always up for criticism, its only natural that not everyone likes what I write but just one sentence in which you tell me that my story is not good or I ruined the whole story is not constructive criticism. If you don't like my story, don't read it.

So maybe some of you don't like what I wrote in the last chapter with Rachel coming back and everything, but I had this idea and I go with it. So if you don't like the thought of Rachel being back in picture, or don't like drama please stop reading : )

- Part 10 -

Previously on DAYDREAMS

"_Rachel! Please, will you tell us why you're here?"_

_Rachel cleared her voice and making eye contact with the man in front of her._

"_Well, Luke... "she turned around and smiled at the cute little boy two feet away from her._

"_I'd like you to meet your son." _

xoxo

He let the words sunk in. It took him awhile to realize what Rachel just said. His whole body was trembling and his hands were shaking. The keys which he held in his hands landed with a loud noise on the kitchen counter. He couldn't move, he couldn't even blink. He just stood there, his eyes fixed with Rachel's.

Lorelai held her breath. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Luke had a son? He was a father? She closed her eyes as her mind began to spin. She felt nauseous just thinking about the fact that her boyfriend had a child with another woman. Her mind worked fulltime, trying to understand what this meant for her relationship with Luke. What if Rachel wanted him back? What if Luke wanted go back? It was too much for Lorelai to bear. Slowly she stood up. Her knees were shaking and she had a hard time trying not to break down. Once again she looked up at Luke, who was still standing there with his eyes on _her_. She closed her eyes, collecting her thoughts. Slowly, she walked to the door, turning around one last time before she walked out of his diner, leaving him standing there.

The moment as the door shut Luke snapped out of his daze. He looked at the empty seat, where Lorelai had been sitting just minutes ago. Then it hit him. She had left.

"Lorelai," he muttered, heading to the front door of his diner, looking through the window. But he didn't see her anywhere. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, a hand touched his left shoulder.

"Luke? Did you hear what I just said?" Rachel asked him calmly.

"Yeah." He nodded his head but his mind was elsewhere.

"Is that all you can say? Luke, Connor is your Son."

"Who?"

She pointed at the little boy who was still playing with the with the ketchup bottles.

"His name is Connor and he is your son!"

He turned around looking at her.

"Are you sure? I mean… we've always been safe." He scratched his head.

"I know .. but... well it still happened."

Luke exhaled loudly, trying to clear his mind. But his thoughts were with Lorelai. Where was she? Why had she left so suddenly? Was she mad at him? He had to find her.

He made his way behind the counter and grabbed his olive-green jacket and his keys.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"Looking for Lorelai." He replied, heading again to the front door.

"Luke!" She grabbed his arm. "Don't you understand? I just told you, you have a son and all you can do is follow Lorelai like a lovesick puppy?"

He turned around.

"Rachel … I .. I don't know what to do… You came here after four years, just to tell me I have a son? How am I supposed to act? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to be there for him, to be a father for him. He needs a father, Luke."

Luke swallowed hard. He still couldn't believe that he now was a father. He never imagined having kids, well at least not with Rachel. He didn't even know how to handle kids. He was torn between the feelings of responsibility for his kid and wanting to run after Lorelai.

"Rachel, I can't… I don't know what to do," he said, feeling helpless.

She lifted his chin up so that he was forced to look her in the eyes.

"We can be a family Luke. We need you. Connor and I need you, Luke. Please."

"You want me to leave Lorelai?" Luke was speechless.

"Luke, you already have a family. You have me and your son. I always loved you. It never stopped and when I found out that I was pregnant with your child, I always wanted to come back. I wanted us to have another chance. I know you love me, Luke."

"And why didn't you come back right after you discovered you were pregnant?" He ignored her last comment.

"I was afraid, Luke, afraid that you might not want us."

"And it took you four years to go over the anguish?"

Rachel nodded slowly.

"Yeah… well.. I wanted to come earlier … but something happened and I couldn't … and then I thought it was too late .. but now I figured out… it's never too late for us, Luke."

"Oh, you bet it is. Rachel, I don't love you, I love Lorelai."

"But we need you! Luke please … don't tell me that you'd send me and your son away."

Luke sighed. He absolutely had not the slightest clue what to do. On the one hand he was in a relationship with Lorelai. A relationship with future. That's at least what he thought until half an hour ago. He loved Lorelai, he even lived with her and he wanted to have a family, with her not with Rachel. But on the other hand Luke wasn't a man who could send a woman in need away, especially not when she was the mother of his son. -- His son.-- He let the words sink in. Oh boy. He was really a father now. He had to be responsible. He had no other chance. He didn't want just to pay monthly child support for his son but never see him. That wasn't him. Luke had always been responsible for his mistakes. He shook his head. Connor was not a mistake. It wasn't like he forgot to pay a bill or something. He was his son, his flesh and blood. He couldn't turn him down. He had to be there for him and also for his mother. But what about Lorelai?

Luke looked down, not able to meet Rachel's gaze. He didn't know what to tell her. He knew he should be there for her and his … their son. He couldn't believe this happened to him. Finally he was happy with a woman. Happy in a relationship. He was even thinking about proposing to Lorelai, but now? All has been destroyed by the sudden appearance of Rachel.

Rachel took his hand in hers.

"I know we can work it out, Luke, just give us a chance."

"Rachel, Don't you understand? I don't love you. I can't make it work just for the child's sake. I will be there for the kid, I promise, and you can stay here in Stars Hollow. I will pay for the apartment and everything. I will help you as much as I can with your … our son. But we are not a family Rachel. I´m with Lorelai and I love her… I can't do this to her."

She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Luke…" she whispered.

He shook his head.

"Please understand." And with those words he left the diner walking as fast as he could to Lorelai's house.

Rachel still stood in the same place as she was before. She couldn't believe that Luke left her there all alone with their son. She walked up to Connor taking his hand.

"Don't worry baby, Daddy will come back and we will be a happy family, I promise."

Itwas definitely not over yet, she thought.

xoxo

Lorelai reached the porch of her house, her hands still shaking when she took the keys from her purse and tried to open the door. As she let herself inside the tears started to fall freely. She closed the door and leaned up against it. Her knees started to give out and she slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor. She bent her knees, wrapping her arms around them, and pulled them to her chest.

She sobbed for at least 10 minutes, her mind spinning around the same thoughts over and over. What if Luke started a family with Rachel? What if she convinced him to stay with her and their son? What if she would lose him forever?

Lorelai closed her eyes. She loved Luke, with every beat of her heart. They had been so happy. Suddenly she dozed off, thinking back to one of her happiest moments

_Cut to Sniffys tavern one year ago_

"_Hey, do you remember the first time we met?" Lorelai asked playing with her fingers._

"_What"? Luke was a bit confused by her question. _

"_I'm just trying to remember the first time we met. It must have been at Luke's, right?" _

_Luke nodded._

"_It was at Luke's, it was at lunch, it was a very busy day, the place was packed, and this person -.." _

_Lorelai gasped._

"_Ooh, is it me? Is it me?" _

"_This person comes tearing into the place in a caffeine frenzy." _

_Lorelai clapped her hands gleefully. _

"_Ooh, it's me." _

"_I was with a customer. She interrupts me, wild-eyed, begging for coffee, so I tell her to wait her turn. Then she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute, saying God knows what. So finally I turn to her, and I tell her she's being annoying -- sit down, shut up, I'll get to her when I get to her." _

"_Y'know, I bet she took that very well, 'cause she sounds just delightful." She was teasing him. _

_Luke continued his story his eyes fixed with the soft blue eyes of Lorelai._

"_She asked me what my birthday was. I wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't stop talking. I gave in. I told her my birthday. Then she opened up the newspaper to the horoscope page, wrote something down, tore it out, handed it to me." _

"_God, seriously. You wrote the menu, didn't you?" Lorelai repeated dryly. _

" _So I'm looking at this piece of paper in my hand, and under "Scorpio," she had written, "you will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away." I gave her coffee." He took her hand. _

"_But she didn't go away." Lorelai grinned. _

"_She told me to hold on to that horoscope, put it in my wallet, and carry it around with me…"_

_He pulled a small scrap of paper from his wallet and held it out to Lorelai._

"_One day it would bring me luck." He smiled._

"_Well, man, I will say anything for a cup of coffee" She replied teasingly as she unfolded the scrap and read it with new remembrance._

"_Um...I can't believe you kept this. You kept this in your wallet?"_

_She saw his serious expression._

"_Wow. You kept this in your wallet." Lorelai was astonished by Luke's sudden sense of romance._

"_Eight years." He nodded. _

"_Eight years." Lorelai was touched and her voice thick with emotion. _

_Luke sighed and returned the precious scrap to his wallet. _

_He cleared his throat. _

"_Lorelai, this thing we're doing here -- me, you -- I just want you to know I'm in. I am all in"_

xoxo

Lorelai snapped out of her daydream. Again the tears started to roll down her cheeks. Was he still all in?

She didn't want to lose him. It took so long for them to finally get together. And now Rachel had come back and was ruining everything? That was not right! But what could she do? She wasn't just talking about Rachel. Rachel alone wouldn't have been a problem. She would have kicked her but out of the diner, that's for sure and she was also sure that Luke would've completely ignored her. But she had a son. It was hers and Luke's son. That was somewhat of a bond and now she had the better cards.

Lorelai sighed. She didn't know that to do. Fight for him? Over Rachel and their son? She couldn't do that to a 4 year old. She had to give in. She had to let him go.

xoxo

Lorelai was deep in thought when she heard a knock on her door. Slowly she got up trying to dry her tears. She was sure she looked liked crap, but she didn't really care. She opened the door and saw Luke standing there. He was looking at his shoes, like there was something really interesting on them. She just stood there watching him.

Finally he looked up. He saw her red swollen eyes. She had been crying.

"Can I come in?" He asked in almost a whisper

"Sure..." she opened the door wider and stepped aside.

As he stepped in he noticed the darkness. She had been in here all the time without turning any light on. Obviously she had been sitting or standing right behind the door, crying.

He turned around, trying to get hold of her hand but she didn't let him.

"Lorelai … Please."

"What do you want from me Luke? Don't you have to be somewhere else, with your son?" Her sadness turned into anger.

"No… I´m here because I want to be here."

"Oh yeah? And why?"

"Because I love you, Lorelai"

"Well it's a bit late for that? Even if you love me and I´m sure you do, but you have a new responsibility now. You have a son, You have to be there for him. Luke, you have to go back to Rachel."

"Wha..?" Luke looked at her dumbfounded.

"You have to go back to her, be with her and your son. They need you." Lorelai was now crying again.

Luke couldn't believe it. What was Lorelai talking about. She wanted him to leave her? To go back to his Ex-Girlfriend?

"You want me to be with her?" he asked confused.

"What _I want_ is pointless… but you need to."

"Don't tell me what I need to do Lorelai… I don't want to be with her!" His emotions quickly changing between confused and annoyed.

"Luke! Don't you understand? It's not just you and me anymore. You have a family now. You have a son. You have to be responsible."

"No I don't understand. Lorelai, you're forcing me to leave you to be with her? I …. I can't believe that. "

Lorelai walked away from him to the living room, and sat down on the couch. He quickly followed her.

"Are you leaving me, Lorelai?" He asked, his voice thick with emotion and tears welling up in his eyes.

She couldn't answer, so she just looked at him for awhile, letting her eyes speak for her.

"I don't want you to leave me," he choked out. "Please!"

Lorelai shook her head, tears rolling down her cheek

"Please... don't do this." She begged.

"Do what, Lorelai? Beg you not to leave me? Sorry but I can't help it. I love you and I want to be with you, so please forgive me for fighting for you."

"It won't change the fact that you have a son." Lorelai replied dryly.

"So what? I have a son, yeah that's right. But he was conceived more than four years ago. We weren't even together back then. I wasn't cheating on you Lorelai"

"That's not what I mean, Luke."

"Oh … so what do you mean?"

"Forget it Luke … just forget it."

"No, I won't forget it. Tell me, I want to know."

"I told you already He is your flesh and blood. You have to be there for him. I don't want you to be another Christopher, leaving the woman alone in raising a child."

He swallowed hard. Now he understood.

"I thought I meant something to you." he said softly.

"You do, that's the reason why I let you go."

"But I don't want to be let go, Lorelai."

Although he understood now what Lorelai was talking about, he still didn't want to leave her. He loved her with all his heart. Why didn't Lorelai see that?

"Please Luke, don't make this more difficult for either of us."

"Sorry Lorelai, but I won't make it easy. If you want me to leave you have to tell me. Tell me that I should go, say "Luke, leave ... now."

She blinked away the tears, her whole body was trembling. She know what she head to do. Her head was telling her to do the right thing, but her heart was telling her a whole different thing.

"You just have to tell me I should go, and I'm out that door before you can count to three."

Luke was standing there, watching her. Hoping she wouldn't have the guts to tell him to leave her. Wishing she would just get up, walk up to him and kiss him, and tell him everything was going to be all right.

He reached the couch with a few more steps and looked down and her. His hand touched her chin trying to get her to meet his eyes.

"Look at me," he told her softly.

"I can't… "she stammered.

"Please."

She looked up at him, his incredible blue eyes sparkling down at her. Those eyes were filled with love … true love... but there were also filled with angst. She didn't know what to do… she tried to clear her mind …. trying to force her head and her heart to agree with each other.

"I love you." he breathed.

"Don't…" Lorelai sobbed breaking the gaze.

"You can't tell me to leave, can you? It's just a few words to say… but you can't do that, right? You can't say 'Luke, leave now'." He wasn't really convinced of it... but he had to take the risk

She had to make a decision. She had to let either her heart or her head win.

She took a deep break, holding it for a moment or two. Then she exhaled loudly.

"So?" Luke managed to say his voice just loud enough for her to hear.

She cleared her throat and finally spoke --

"Luke…."

TBC


	11. Part 11

A/N: So this is it... the FINAL chapter : )

I would like to thank everyone who left a review for my story. You guys rocked my world, thank you sooooo much. I love you all like a 2 $ whore.

Thanks for the reviews for chapter 10 to **Jess** (glad you like it girl, and thanks for the compliment about the native thing), **L** (haha you were one of the reasons I updated kiss), thanks to **Maddy** (see I updated, hehe), **Nat** (I know it was hard .. but hey it worked), **ProFfeSser** (glad you liked it and sorry for the cliffhanger), **Val** (thank you), **LukeNlorelaifan** (haha again I am mean lol), **Skyler** and **LorLukealways** (well go on reading.. hopefully you'll like it), **lukelaiandrorydean** (thanks and I don't want you to go crazy), **Natasha** (thanks … hope you continue reading… ;) ), **Kathrin** (oh lets just pray that such a thing will never happen on the show .. oh and thanks for the "aw"), **Laura** (yay you left a review .. I´m so proud... you should do that more often... and... read and see ;)), **Barbara** (thanks for the great comment darling), **Kadda** (glad you love it), **Kris** (sorry it took me a week, are you still alive?), **Genki** (yay ..she found her way.. I´m so honoured, hehe and thanks), **Meve** (hehe don't like drama that much?), **Claudia** (sorry for the heart attack blush), **VeroSNM** (wow… your review really touched me, you're review is one of the reasons I´m still writing this and haven't gave up because of this stupid bad reviews I got.. thank you very very much, you are amazing), **emilie** (thanks girl : )), **Anna** (not a prob, glad you liked it and hope you didn't die), **Mrs Scott Patterson** (hmmm well .. you will know it soon), **Janet** (thanks : ) .. Sorry that Rachel seems a bit out of char but I wanted to portrait her like that), **javarox** (I know and you are perfectly right… but hope you like what I wrote), **Mel** (aww girl its allright, don't worry about it ... just glad you loved the update), **LoVeLuKe** (sorry sniff), and last but not least **Michele** (glad you liked it)

Wow... that was my last A/N... sniff... I´m a tiny little bit sad now bawl

Thanks to **David** for all his work on my story : )

Ok so... here it is … hope you all like it

**DAYDREAMS**

- Part 11 -

He looked at her, afraid of what might come out of her mouth, afraid that she might not want him there. He was afraid to lose the most important person in his life. His eyes were pleading, begging her not to send him away. His breath caught in his throat when she began to speak.

"Luke… please…go" she choked out looking away so that he couldn't see the tears pouring down her face.

He swallowed hard. His heart was torn into a million of pieces. He could feel the pain she caused and it was unbearable. He couldn't breathe anymore. His eyes moistened but he held back the tears, not willing to let them fall. He tried so hard, but he lost the battle. While he turned around the tears ran down his cheeks

"Okay…" was all he could say just before he reached the door, opened it and stepped out into the cool air. He closed the door behind him and just stood there. Luke desperately hoped that she would come after him to tell him that she made a mistake, that she loved him, that she wanted him to stay. He waited for 10 minutes, but she didn't come. He bowed his head down and walked back to the diner.

xoxoxoxox

Lorelai was still sitting on the couch. Her arms wrapped around her knees. Her eyes were red and swollen and she could barely see because of the new rush of tears in her eyes. She didn't want him to leave; she loved him more than any other person in her life, except for Rory of course. But she had to do what was best. She didn't want to let that poor kid grow up without a father. She know how bad she felt that Rory never had a real father to play with her, to go to movies with her, or to just listen to her. She didn't want that to happen to any other kid.

She looked around her room and out of the window. She saw him still standing there, not moving. She wanted to get up, run up to him, cradle him in her arms and tell him not to leave. But she couldn't. So she just sat there, watching him, and after 10 minutes he left.

She watched him leave; it hurt so much seeing him walk away from her, but after all that's what she wanted, right?

xoxoxoxox

Luke reached the diner 5 minutes later. His eyes were red and puffy. He tried to swallow the big lump in his throat but couldn't. He was sad, devastated, but also angry. He just couldn't believe that Lorelai left him because he had a child with another woman. A child he didn't even know that it existed until an hour ago. He thought that they could talk about it, that they could work it out, find a solution, but as usual Lorelai ran from the things she didn't know how to handle. He understood her concerns about not wanting to let a child grew up without a father figure, but he didn't want to be away from her to be with Rachel and their son.

He saw that there was still light coming from his diner. He looked through the window and saw Rachel standing behind the counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Connor was sitting in front of her with a plate of pancakes, eating silently not looking up.

He entered the diner, wiping the tears away.

"Hey" Rachel said smiling at him, ignoring the fact that he looked like crap.

"What are you still doing here" he asked in almost a whisper.

"Connor was hungry, so I made him something to eat, hope that's ok?"

He nodded and sat down

"Everything all right with you?" she looked at him.

"No," he said covering his face with his hands.

"What happened"?

She walked up to him and sat down across the table. She knew that he went to see Lorelai. And from the look on his face when he entered the diner, it didn't go very well. Not that she minded, though.

"She left me, that's what happened…" His voice started to get louder.

"Oh..."

"Oh c'mon Rachel, this is what you wanted, right? You wanted me to leave her. Well, it was the other way around, but still, Lorelai and I are not together anymore. Are you happy now?"

"Luke, listen. I know I told you that you should give us another chance, not only because of our son, but also because we belong together..."

"How can you say that Rachel? How can you tell me that? You don't remember the reason why you left? You left because you told me that I was in love with Lorelai. And you were right I was in love with her then and I'm in love with her now."

"Luke I´m sorry. I know I left because of that reason. But I never stopped loving you and I know you love me too, you just have to try, please try to love me … for our son."

He sighed deeply.

"I can't do that Rachel, I´m sorry." He looked at her. "I can't pretend to love you just for Connor's sake. I told you I'll be there for both of you. But I...we can't be a family. I don't love you, please understand that."

Rachel nodded slowly.

"But Connor needs a father. I don't want him to grow up alone."

"He won't be alone. I will be there to teach him baseball, to help him with his school work, I will listen to him... I just won't be living with you, or marrying you for that matter."

Rachel got angry now but tried to hide her emotions.

"Oh, ok Luke, so I will call you everytime Connor needs you, or what?" she said calmly.

"Rachel, please, this is a small town, you can come by anytime you want, and I'll try to be around Connor as often as possible."

"And what about me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Is there nothing I can do to make you change your decision about me? I need you Luke."

He grabbed her shoulders.

"I told you there is nothing you can do Rachel. We can be friends but that's all I want us to be, okay?"

"Fine... whatever!" Rachel turned around and walked up to Connor.

"Hey, Baby, we need to leave now... c'mon ...grab your toy soldier and let's go."

"Where will you stay" Luke asked her in confusion.

"I don't know. But I still have some friends here in Stars Hollow, I'll find a place, don't worry." And with those words she and Conner walked out of the diner.

xoxoxoxox

Lorelai was still sitting in the same spot as half an hour ago. The tears had finally subsided but she was still feeling like crap. She reached for her cell phone and dialled Rory's number.

After two rings she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Lorelai managed to say, her voice thick with emotion.

"Mom? What's wrong, what happened" Rory was instantly alarmed.

"Luke and I…."

"Mom... breathe… tell me... you and Luke what?"

"We broke up" she sobbed again.

"I'll be right there."

Rory hung up, grabbed her keys, and rushed off to Stars Hollow.

Lorelai shut her cell phone down and her sobs started again. She curled up in a ball, closed her eyes and cried.

xoxoxoxox

Luke stood in the middle of the diner watching Rachel leave. He didn't want to be so … angry... but he just couldn't bring himself to get back together with her. He loved Lorelai and he would do everything to get her back. He sighed stood up and headed up the stairs. He never thought he would use his old apartment as a place to stay again, but at the moment, he didn't have another choice. He curled up on the sofa, knowing that there wasn't a chance he'd fall asleep. He just looked up at the ceiling, recalling the last 2 hours of his life. He shook his head. How could everything be destroyed in less than 2 hours? Everything he worked for, for over 8 years? He started to cry. Luke was a strong guy but the fact that he might have lost Lorelai forever broke his heart in two. He cried for what it seemed like an eternity before he drifted into a restless sleep.

xoxoxoxox

Rory got to her mother's house about 45 minutes later. She used her key to open the door. The room was dark and cold. She heard a sob coming from the living room. She laid down the keys on the drawer beside the door and walked over to her mom. She sat down, hugging her tightly as she heard the sobs starting to get louder.

"Oh mom." Rory started to gently run her hands along her mother's hair.

"I… I … will never have it." Lorelai murmured.

"Never have what?"

"The whole package."

As Rory continued to gently caress her mother's hair, Lorelai's thoughts drifted back to a moment she almost forgot.

_STARS HOLLOW , TWO AND A HALF YEARS AGO_

_Lorelai pulled up in the town square. She looked around, then walks into Luke's Diner. Luke stood at the cash register counting money._

"_We're closed." He stated when he heard the bell jingle. _

"_I know. Look, I didn't come here to make up, or to try to get you to forgive me, or talk. I wouldn't even have come here at all but I had a really crappy night and I really, really need a cup of coffee. Just pretend I'm not me. I'm Mimi, a new customer. I've never been in here before. I was just walking down the street and I spotted this place. 'Ooh, hey, nice place.' And I came in. Now Mimi is going to pour herself a cup of coffee and sit over here way far away from you, and she promises, just as soon as she's done, she will rinse out her own cup and leave." _

_Lorelai then walked to the counter, poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the end of the counter. Luke watched her movements, torn between the fact that he was still mad at her and the urge to hold her in his arms telling her that everything is going to be all right. She looked crappy and her eyes looked like she had been crying. He couldn't stand seeing her like this._

"_This is the second time I let myself do this." She began. _

"_Do what?" Luke asked his voice still filled with anger. _

" _Think I finally found it." _

" _Found what?" he continued to ask in the same monotone voice._

"_Love, comfort, safety." She choked out. _

"_Ah." Luke sighed nodding his head. _

"_I mean, first with Max, which of course, I screwed up, and then with Christopher, which of course, all the elements of the universe got together to screw up," she continued._

"_Yup, it's tough when the universe is against you. That's like taking on the Manhattan garbage union." His voice was calmer now, his anger almost gone. _

"_I always thought if he could just get it together, grow up – maybe we could do it. Maybe we could really be a family, in the stupid, traditional 'Dan Quayle, golden retriever, grow old together, wear matching jogging suits' kind of way. And then he did get it together – he became that guy. . . and he gets to be that guy with her. Chris is gonna have a baby with his girlfriend. He's gonna marry her. . .and he's gonna be there for her while she's pregnant and he's gonna be there with her while her child grows up, and he's gonna be there for her while she does. . . whatever it is she does. And I am in exactly the same place that I was in before." _

_She started to sob, quietly at first trying to hide the tears from him but she failed. She didn't want to break down in front of him. She knew he was still mad at her, but he was the only friend she had. The only REAL friend. At least she hoped that he still was her friend. _

"_Is that so bad? I mean, you got Rory." He knew that this didn't sound the way he wanted it to, but his ego didn't allow him to stop being mad at her, not yet. _

"_Yes, I do." She nodded her head. _

"_You got friends, you got a house, a job, apparently an iron stomach." He tried to lighten he mood. His anger was fully gone now and he just wanted to help her feel better. _

"_No, it's not so bad. I'm lucky, I know. I just. . .I feel like I'm never gonna have it. . .the whole package, you know? That person, that couple life, and I swear, I hate admitting it because I fancy myself Wonder Woman, but. . .I really want it – the whole package." _

_Luke listened to her story which went right through his heart. He put a donut on a plate, then slid it down the counter to her._

"_You'll get it." He whispered but loud enough for her to hear, wanted to tell her so badly that HE wanted to have the whole package with her but he couldn't. _

"_How do you know?" she asked looking up meeting his gaze. _

"_I know." He told her sincerely his eyes not leaving hers. _

"_How do you know?" she asked again, a weird feeling in her stomach, like butterflies. _

"_Because I know, okay? I know. Now eat your donut." He turned around breaking the gaze, partly because he was afraid that he would tell her how he felt right away and that was certainly not the perfect moment, and partly because he was unsure about what he saw in her eyes. _

" _I'm really not very hungry." She looked at her donut not able to take a bit _

" _Well, take it with you. You will be later." _

_Lorelai wrapped up the donut and put it in her purse, then she pulled out some money._

"_Forget it, first time customers are on the house. Mimi, was it?" He looked at her a small smile forming on his lips. _

"_Yeah." She smiled back grateful for having her friend back. _

"_Come again, Mimi." _

_She felt his hands on her back as she left the diner._

xoxoxoxox

And again she was at the point where she was sure that she would never have it. But this time it was even more worse. It was Luke. She wanted to have the whole package with Luke and again, she screwed up.

"Mom? Hey mom?" Rory called not getting any attention.

"Hey mom, please answer."

"Uh I´m sorry hon," Lorelai finally replied "I just … thought about something"

Rory nodded.

"What did you mean with "the whole package?" Rory asked still hugging her mother tightly.

Lorelai sat up and wiped away her tears. She took a few deep breathes and then she answered.

"I thought I could have that whole package with Luke, you know, getting married, having children together….

"But why did you two break up? Shat happened?"

"He… Rachel is back"

"Oh my God! She's back? But … how does that involve Luke? I mean you know he loves you and he's never going to get back together with her, right?"

"Well… he … she … they both have a son."

Rory couldn't believe what her mother told her.

"Did he know?"

"No … but what does that matter?"

"I don't understand, mom. I mean .. yes he has a son.. but this doesn't mean that .. there's no future for the two of you"

"It sure does Rory. Don't you understand? He has to be with his son, he has to be responsible, be a father for the kid, or do you want Luke being like your dad?"

"Mom, Luke will never be like dad. Luke is … he's Luke. He would never do something like that."

Lorelai started to sob again.

"I know Rory. I know that I can't compare him to Christopher and I wouldn't do that... ever … but... he has to be there for his kid, I don't want him to grow up without a father."

"So … you.. told him to go back to her?"

"Something like that.. yeah."

"Do you think he.. you know .. will give her another chance?"

"I.. I don't know.. I … "

"Mom, do you love Luke?"

"Sure I do. Rory, you know that."

"And why did you let him go? I mean .. Mom listen … he can be a father for that boy.. even if he's not living with Rachel.. or marrying her, or something like that. You know that he will do everything possible for that kid, but that doesn't mean he has to be with her."

"I.. I know … I know that … But .. I don't know if I can do that."

"Do what?"

"Be with him... he has a son with another woman, I just don't know if I can get over with this."

"Oh, Mom...so this is it all about"

Lorelai nodded.

"I wanted to be the one having Luke's child… not _her_," she sobbed.

"But you can't break up with Luke because you are jealous."

"Oh Rory it's not just that ... the other reason was part, too."

"But the other reasons … that's just BS mom… he can be there for his son even when he is with you... you just have to get over with your jealousy... Mom, Luke loves you."

"I know that Rory ... I know ... but ... I can't ... he has a son... with another woman… I can't do that."

Rory held her mother tight "T_here must be a way_," she thought. She kept stroking her mom, who was now lying in her lap, until she finally drifted into a restless sleep.

xoxoxoxox

**Next Day**

Her mother was still sleeping when Rory woke up. She didn't want to wake her so she slowly got up, trying not to make a sound. She saw a piece of paper and a pen lying on the coffee table, she picked it up and wrote a note.

_Hey Mom,_

_I´m getting some breakfast. I know you're probably not hungry, but you have to eat something. I'll try to hurry._

_Love you_

_Rory_

She walked up to the bathroom brushed her teeth and tried to control the mess she called her hair. After 5 minutes left the house and went straight to Luke's Diner.

She almost reached the diner when she saw a familiar figure standing a few blocks away from the diner. She recognized Rachel immediately, she was alone but talking on the phone. She moved a few steps forward, careful and quietly because she didn't want Rachel to notice her. She listened to her telephone conversation.

"I know Sarah… But what shall I do?" Rachel spoke into her cell phone

"Yes it's wrong, but do I really have another choice? Connor needs a father. Yes it's wrong to use Luke, but he's the best father Connor could have."

She was silent for a bit before she continued talking.

"I´m a mess Sarah, I can't handle Connor alone. It wasn't my fault that his father, the bastard, ran away. We are all alone now... I don't have money; I don't have a place to stay... I don't know what to do. I´m feeling guilty for telling Luke that Connor is his son… but I didn't have another choice… I didn't know where else to go"

Rory heard enough. Her face was red with anger. Connor wasn't Luke's son, Rachel lied to him. She walked up from behind her and looked up at Rachel crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I… I'll call you back" Rachel said hesitantly and hung up

"Uh... Rory… Hi,"

"I heard you Rachel." Rory answered matter-of-factly

"I - I can explain this Rory, really."

"Yeah? What do you want to explain? That Luke and my mom broke up because you lied to him? Connor isn't his son and you know that. How can you do that to him…to my mother... to us!"

Rachel's eyes got teary.

"I didn't know what to do Rory. I … Connor's father left me a few months ago. He took everything with him. I ran out of money. I lost my apartment."

"So you came here.."

"Yes, I… I thought of Luke. I wanted to ask him for help. Connor and I need him."

Rory shook her head.

"Mom and Luke broke up because of you, don't you understand that?"

"I´m really sorry about that Rory but that was my only choice."

"No it wasn't!" Rory shouted. "I can understand that you need Luke to help you.. but I bet that he would've helped you even if you didn't lie to him. Rachel, you two are friends. Why didn't you just ask for money? For help? Why did you lie to him?"

"I don't know … I saw your mother.. I didn't intend to lie to him. But when I found out that he and your mom are a couple it just slipped out.

"That's nothing that can just _slip out_ Rachel. You have to tell him the truth or I will!"

"But he will hate me."

"I can't deny that … but maybe if you talk to him, explain it to him like you did with me, maybe… he will still help you."

Rachel nodded. "I´m sorry what happened between him and your mom."

Rory nodded as well.

"I'll try to fix that .. but first you have to tell Luke… please."

Rachel sighed deeply.

"I know … I'll go and see him right now."

"Thanks."

Rory watched Rachel as she went into the diner. She stood there for a few minutes when she heard some shouting from Luke's apartment.

"You did what?" Luke screamed at her, his voice rising with anger. "Are you kidding me? You ruined everything between me and Lorelai because of a stupid lie?"

"I´m sorry Luke, I didn't know what to do."

"Well.. telling the truth would've been a good start."

"I know. I´m sorry Luke.. please hear me out … let me try to explain."

"I´m listening" Luke folded his arms and stared at her.

And Rachel started to explain the whole story. Luke just listened until she was done.

He was angry at her, angry because she caused the break-up between him and Lorelai. He tried to understand Rachel but he had a hard time doing so.

"You should've told me," he finally said, still angry but in a calm voice.

"I know ..I´m sorry. I hope everything will be all right with you and Lorelai, you know I like her…I am really sorry... I'll just pack my stuff and go."

"I'll help you." He sighed.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"You need money, right? I'll help you. I don't want you two to sleep under a bridge. And I know a guy who rents apartments in Lichfield. They aren't expensive, but in there's enough space for you and Connor."

"Oh, Luke, thank you .. thank you sooo much."

"Yeah it's ok.. but next time you need something, just ask. Don't ever lie to me again. And now, would you please excuse me? I have something to fix."

xoxoxoxoxoxox

He ran out of his apartment almost running into Rory on his way to Lorelai.

"Uh sorry .. I was.."

"It's okay, Luke" Rory smiled.

"Oh hey Rory, I didn't see you."

"I figured, are you on your way to mom's?"

"How do you know?"

"Well, I talked to Rachel before she came to see you." Rory admitted

"Oh… yes I´m on my way to your mom.. I need to fix this.. I need to get her back."

"Luke I think it's a better idea if I talk to her first."

"But I wanna come with you."

"Fine.. but you stay outside and I'll talk to her, and when she's ready to see you I'll call you, 'kay?"

Luke nodded his hands were shaking.

"Don't worry Luke, everything is going to be all right… hopefully"

They walked up to the Gilmore house in silence, both of them hoping that everything would work out the way they wanted it to.

"Ok Luke, you stay just here. I´m going inside"

"Ok, and please hurry."

Rory nodded and went inside.

"Hey mom, I´m back."

Lorelai came out from the living room, her eyes still red from crying

"Hey, didn't you bring breakfast?"

"I brought something better."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Luke."

"Rory…" Lorelai began but was cut of by Rory's hand over her mouth

"Let me explain first. Let's sit down."

They went into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table

"I have news." Rory blurred out.

"Rory I´m really not up for town gossip, not now"

"Mom just listen, please, it's important."

"Okay, spill it."

"Rachel lied."

"About what" Lorelai asked trying to understand her daughter.

"About her son, Connor isn't Luke's son. Luke is not the father of the kid."

"What?" Lorelai's eyes widened.

Rory told Lorelai the whole story, how she caught Rachel on the phone and how she finally admitted that Luke wasn't the father of her child. How she told Rachel to tell Luke the truth and that she overheard the conversation they had in Luke's apartment. Lorelai's eyes got wider and wider by the minute.

"Yeah that's about it." Rory finished her little story.

"I can't believe that .. she lied to him… I … that's just..."

"I know, I know, mom. But that's not important. The most important thing is … Luke. Don't you want him back?"

"Sure I do." Lorelai's eyes got teary again "Do you think he still wants me?."

"I´m sure he does.. Did you forget already that I told you he is waiting for you, outside?."

A smile crept across her face as Lorelai stood up.

"You'll excuse me for a minute?"

"Sure Mom.. go… " Rory smiled as well.

Lorelai walked up to the front door of her house and opened it.

"Hey," she said when she saw Luke sitting on her porch.

He stood up.

"Hey," he whispered back.

"Rory talked to me."

Luke nodded.

"Lorelai listen, I don't want to lose you. I love you. I want you back, please."

"I´m sorry the way I acted, Luke. I - I had two reasons I broke up with you. One of the reasons you know about. And the other was that I was jealous. I was jealous about Rachel having your baby. I couldn't control my jealousy at that moment. I couldn't bring myself to get over with it. You had a son with another woman. I just couldn't handle it. The jealousy was eating me up inside. I want to be the one having your baby. Luke, I want to be the one -- the only one."

"Oh Lorelai," Luke sighed.

"I know, I know. I should've tried to control that jealousy,. I´m sorry."

"Don't be, but please, come back"

Lorelai nodded, tears running down her cheeks.

Luke's eyes got wet too.

"You do?"

"Sure I do, I love you, my coffee man."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"I love you so much, Lorelai."

Their eyes were fixed on each other. Lorelai's breath caught in her throat. She saw Luke's face coming towards hers. She closed her eyes licking her lips and a second later their lips met in a gentle, soft, sweet kiss.

They broke apart.

"Never leave me again." Luke mumbled.

"I won't. I promise."

"Good." He smiled and kissed her again, a bit more forcefully this time.

After they parted Luke looked up at her, caressing her left cheek with his thumb.

"You will be." he told her softly.

"I will be what?" she asked, confused.

"The mother of my kids … our kids.. one day."

She smiled up at him.

"I hope so."

He tipped her chin up and again their lips met in an explosive kiss.

When they parted she could feel his hot breath against her ear. She closed her eyes as he began to speak

"Marry me…"

**THE END**

Hope you liked it… that's it… I´m done :) its weird, I will miss writing this story, but maybe I will write a new one someday, who knows…..

Take care you all

Suz


End file.
